Konoha High School
by Jesus-The-Devil
Summary: Naruto es enviado por sus padres a la "mejor" academia del mundo en la que no solo soportara los fastidios de Akatsuki las palizas de Hebi ahora Taka y el odio del director Orochi si no ademas del amor adolecente todo eso y mas a un click
1. Un nuevo comienzo

Ok, e decidido re-editar este capitulo para su mayor diversion n.n

ADVERTENCIA: Puede...a quien engaño ¿Puede? CONTENTRA malas palabras, lenguaje vulgar, insinuaciones perv´s, etc.

DISCLAIMER: Naruto no me pertenece...¿Es hobio no?

CAPITULO 1: Un nuevo colegio

Era una mañana no pasaban de las 7 AM mientras en una lejana parada de autobusdonde apareceria el camion que llevaria a los jovenes a su colegio, la prestigiosa Konoha High School seccion preparatoria internado ninja, y de entre la larga carretera un pequeño pero desente auto naranja se estaciona frente a dicho lugar.

-haammm-bozteso suavemente el joven Naruto-¡dattebayo! hoy inicio mi año en la konoha high school-dijo un rubio con una gran sonrisa en su zorruno rostro.

-asi es cariño-dijo una bella mujer de cabellos rojizos y bastante largos-que orgullo, nuestro pequeño fue aceptado en nuestra alma mater ¿no estas orgulloso Minato?-dice tomandole una foto a su hijo mientras una lagrima amenazaba con salir de sus ojos.

-claro que si Kushina-dijo feliz el padre-...aunque fue aceptado porque el dire me debe favores-susurro esto ultimo en voz baja para luego poner una sonrisa de "Ese es mi hijo".

-gracias-sonrio suavemente-ahora me voy y nos los vere en meses...-dijo algo triste-Solo espero que mama no se ponga a llorar-dijo justo antes de ser pateado fuera del auto por su "Amorosa" madre.

-no te molestes en escribir-dijo por la ventana-¡ARRANCA MINATO ARRANCA!-grita emocionada viendo hacia el horizonte.

-amm amor...-le llamo su marido algo incomodo-debemos darle el dinero primero-dijo con una gotita recorriendo su cien.

-aa claro-dijo sonriendo despistadamente y saco la cabeza por la ventana-toma cariñito-dijo dandole un sobre a Naruto que seguia en el suelo tratando de entender que rayos paso.

-¡AHORA SI ADIOS SOQUETE!-grita Minato pisando el acelerador al fondo-ADIOS PATERNIDAD HOOOLA LIBERTAD-grita loco de alegria mientras rie como demente.

-Minato... Minato... ¡MINATO!-gritaba su esposa, grito acompañado de un golpe a ala nuca, y este la voltea a ver-quita el freno de mano-dijo con una gotita corriendo por su cien.

-ammmm claro jejeje-dijo quitando el pie del freno riendo tontamente-ahora si ADIOS SOQUETE NOS VAMOS A HAWAII DE VACACIONES-Grita con total inpunidad.

-ADIOS HIJO-grita la madre del joven,para luego arrancar el auto a una velocidad e 0/140 en 4 segundos y medio-SALUDA A KYUBY DE MI PARTE-grito mientras el auto desaparecia en el horizonte dejando tras si una estela de polvo.

-cuanto amor-dijo sarcastico por el comportamiento de sus procreadores para luego levantarse y sacudirse el polvo de los pantalones-bien-dijo sentandose en una banca de espera pero lo raro era que no habia llegado nadie-mmm es raro nadie y eso que yo llege algo tarde-dijo viendo su reloj de mano...el cual estaba pintado-bueno-dijo abriendo su mochila donde llebava a su zorro mascota que saco la cabeza maldiciendo porque su muy tonto amo olvido que la mochila no deja entrar aire.

-Gracias por el intento de homicidio So cabron-le maldijo el pobre animalito.

-kyuby solo somos tu y yo-dijo acaricieando su cabeza ignorando la maldicion-bien a esperar-se murmuro a si mismo recargando su cabeza en el respaldo.

3 horas despues

Naruto se encontraba roncando debido a que se habia dormido pero un ligero golpe le despierta al abrir los ojos ve a kyuby y al quitarlo ve a 100tos de jovenes hablando caminando etc

-dattebayo cuanta gente-dijo sorprendido-Y eso que solo dormi...-ve su reloj-Como 20 minutos-exclama sorprendido.

-hola-dijo un muchacho con una colita de caballo que se encontraba a lado de Naruto-soy Shikamaru Nara-dijo extendiendole la mano en forma informal.

-¿Ah? ¡hola soy Naruto Uzumaki!-dijo estrechandole la mano-soy nu-trato de hablar pero el de la colita de caballo le interrumpe tapandole la boca.

-no lo digas... o Akatsuki te hara pedazos-susurro el de la cola de caballo en tono casi funebre.

-¿akat... que?-dijo sin entender la pronunciacion de la palabra.

-Akatsuki... son los brabucones del colegio son 8 malvados, una chica y un homosexual son malvados, crueles, despreciables, mezquinos y traicioneros y adoran torturar a los nuevos...quiza hasta te violen-dijo sin mucho interes.

-ok entendido dattebayo-dijo sonriendo-¿Me viola que?-cara de WTF.

Mientras Naruto trataba de recordar lo que Shikamaru dijo aparece caminando un chico rechoncho comiendo una exquisita hamburguesa de McDonalds (Si no pongo propaganda, payaso me come T.T).

-hola Shikamaru ¿quien es tu amigo?-pregunta el jovencito de amplios huesos al ver al chico a lado de su amigo.

-hola Chouji el es Naruto... un chico problematico-dijo con aburrimiento, cosa comun en el, mientras se recargaba en pose aburrida.

-valla con que un nuevo-dijo sonriente mientras Shikamaru ponia cara de "Demonios, se te salio la sopa", un segundo despues Chouji capto su equivocacion y junto con Shikamaru emprendio una valiente pero rapida retirada.

-LO SIENTO SI SOBREVIVES NOS VEMOS-gritaba Shikamaru corriendo a todo lo que sus piernas dan mientras de la nada se escucha la cancion de gansta paradice (paraiso de gansters) y unos sujetos con capas rojas aparecen con pinta de malos bien malos.

-hola enano-dijo uno con un monto de perforaciones en la cara-¿eres el nuevo?-pregunta viendole con malos ojos anillados y que dan miedo.

-ammm si dattebayo soy Naruto Uzumaki...y bueno...hola-dijo extendiendo la mano pero una guadaña casi se la arranca de un feroz tajo-HAAYY MAMA-grito quitandola de milagro evitando la amputacion de su mano.

-deja quieta la mano...o te la arranco-dijo uno peinado de invertido y de completamente blancos cabellos-¿entendiste enano?-dijo amenazadoramente mientras lambia sus labios casi con sadismo.

-tranquilo Hidan yo puedo manejar esto-dijo el perforado de antes-mira niño yo soy Pein el lider de akatsuki y como nuevo debes pasar por la tortura de iniciasion-dijo malvadamente para hacercarlo a Hidan lentamente-¿que te pasa? ¿no te agrada Hidan?-dijo acercandolo mas y cuando Hidan casi lo tocaba una mano detuvo a Pein.

-Pein dejalo-dijo una bella joven de cabellos azulados-es nuevo y puedes dejarlo pasar ¿Verdad?-dijo con una cara tierna de cachorro.

-ooo Konan ¿como te puedo decir que no?-dijo soltando a Naruto y abrazandola con suma ternura-en especial con ese embriagante aroma a rosas-dijo oliendola levemente-o mong chery-dijo con asento frances mientras comenzaban los besos indevidos al cuello.

-Pein...amo que me hables en frances-susurro con casi excitacion besandolo apasionadamente y hubieron hecho "cositas para adultos" si no fuera por...

-POR DIOS hay niños presentes-dijo un pelinegro alto con ojeras y cara de indignacion tremenda.

-lo siento me deje llevar-dijo Konan reacomodandose la capa mientras sonreia apenado.

-es dificil soportar tal belleza-dijo el jefe digo digo el lider, mientras cerraba su capa.

-gracias Itachi-dice el resto de los akatsukis a forma de coro.

-es mi trabajo-dijo con sobervia usual en el-agradece que Konan salvo tu tracero muchacho-le dijo a Naruto-a la proxima no pasara-dijo haciendo señal de "te estoy viendo"

-ammm claro dattebayo-dijo asustado, mientras la banda de "las cortinas de baño satanicas" digo akatsuki se retiraban pero su soundtrack se aberia

-ya chafeo el pinche disco...-dijo el lider con fastidio-TOBI ARREGLALO PARA QUE TE PAGO-grita enfadado

-tu no me pagas-se queja un tipo con una mascara naranja con un trono trizte, cambiando el disco posteriormente-listo soy un MUY buen chico-sonrisa...bajo la mascara

-bien dale-ordeno el lider mientras la musica comienza a sonar

-**hi barbie, hi ken...im a barbie girl in a barbie world is a...-**la grabadora es destruida

-¿TOBI PORQUE PUSISTE ESO?-gritan todos furibundos mientras miraban acusadoramente al enmascarado.

-To...Tobi solo puso el disco del sempai-dijo con voz de infante, mientras se escondia tras el rubio de la organizacion.

Todos enfocan su vista en un rubio con un peinado de mas de mujer que se sonroja ante las miradas sobre el.

-hum esoooo...no es mio-susurra sonrojado mientras agachaba su mirada levemente.

-...siempre supe que era gay-dijo Hidan con fastidio mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-NO SOY GAAAAAY-grita encarbonado alzando sus brazos en furia.

-ese disco decia lo contrario-contradijo Itachi de forma burlona.

-AAAGH SOLO CALLENSE-grita el rubio con fastidio dandose la vuelta para evitar verles.

Mientras Naruto se arrastraba para huir de estos gansters escolares

-dattebayo estan chiflados-dijo asustado-pero almenos sali entero-susurro para si con aliio, y de entre la carretera un autobus llego estacionandose en plena parada.

-hola-dijo una voz venida desde el autobus que acababa de llegar-lamento llegar tarde pero me perdi en el sendero de la vida-dijo un hombre peliblanco sentado en la silla del conductor, para despues TODOS los estudiantes, menos Naruto claro, le miraron feo-je je je bueno vamonos a la escuela-dijo sonriendo bajo la mascara.

-bien este es el inicio de un gran año-dijo Naruto subiendo al camion segundos antes de ser aplastado por el resto del alumnado que pasaron como vacas arroyando al Uzumaki que se despierta al ser picado por Kakashi con una ramita de dudosa prosedencia.

-¿estas bien muchacho?-pregunta el peligris al verlo aun tirado tras 10 minutos.

-emm-dijo recuperando el conosimiento-s...si estoy bien-dijo parandose con dificultad pero parandose al fin-¿que paso?-pregunta adolorido.

-bien no aprendiste que el primero en subir siempre es arroyado pero bueno es error de novato je je je mejor sientate ya vamos a salir-dijo amablemente ofreciendole un ojito feliz.

-gracias ttebayo-dijo sonriendo igualmente, por primera vez no se la mentaban, y camino para buscarse un asiento-hola-dijo acercandose a un joven pelinegro con car de pocos amigos-podria-

-LARGATE MALDITO ENGENDRO SI TE SIENTAS TE SACARE LAS TRIPAS-grita furioso por motivos dudosos mientras le apuntaba con una extraña espada.

-con un no hubiera bastado-dijo entre asustado y sorprendido-...buscare otro asiento-dijo buscando de nuevo y ve un asiento en el que solo se encontraba un joven pelirojo, el rubio se acerca y pregunta-¿puedo sentarme?-exclama educadamente.

-parace ser que alguien quiere donar organos antes de cumplir los 16 años-dijo el pelirojo con una suma tranquilidad mientras una extraña arena empezaba a aparecer por todos lados rodeando a Naruto

-olle...no...no...NOOOO-grito tipo "Terror en Silent Hill"

(ecena censurada por exceso de violencia grafica y escrita, admiren la imagen de un panda mientras esto pasa...o Dios mio esto esta brutal...Por el amor de Dios jamas vi una columna doblarse asi...esperen creo que termino...¡DIOS!...Ok...ya, ya...volvemos a la transmision regular)

Ahora Naruto se encontraba en el suelo completamente golpeado, morado y lastimado gimiendo de dolor.

-con...decirme...no...bastaba...auch-dijo el rubio apenas reincorporandose a duras penas y acercandose a otro asiento donde se encontraba un bella joven peli-azul de ojos aperlados-dis..disculpa ¿podria sentarme?-dijo algo asustado ante la posibilidad de volver a ser golpeado, mientras casi saltaba al techo al oirla hablar.

-ammm...etto...claro-dijo la joven con un tierno sonrojo en su rostro mientras cubria su rostro suavemente con sus lindas manecillas.

-gracias ttebayo-dijo setandose a su lado pasibamente-en este dia me acaban de atacar una banda de locos un peli-negro agresivo y un peli-rojo asesino-dijo asustado-¡¿Que clase de lugar es este?

-amm lo...los akat...kat...sukis y sa..sasuke...san jun...junto gaara...san son a...algo agre...gre...sivos-dijo acompañada de ese adorable sonrojo suyo.

-si dattebayo, soy el nuevo y todos me golpean...pero apesar de los golpes,amenazas e insultos creo que este es el inicio de algo nuevo e increible...¡Sera una gran aventura!-exclama alegre mientras alza el puño con decision.

-¿pe...pero por...porque?-pregunta sin entenderle, era raro que tras todo eso siquiera considerase quedarse.

-bueno-dijo extendiendole la mano y alandola asia una tarima de dudosa procedencia (que hara una tarima en un autobus O.o) y se empieza a escuchar un musica que va aumentando

Naruto: viviendo en mi mundo no caía en la cuenta de que todo es posible cuando tu te arriesgas

Hinata: yo nunca creeí en lo que podia ver nunca abri mi corazón a otra posibilidad

Ambos: y se que algo cambio nunca me sentía haci y aqui este dia podria ser el comienzó de algo nuevo

Hinata: me siento tan bien

Ambos:estando aqui y ahora mirando siento en mi corazón el comienzó de algo nuevo,

Naruto: ¿quien abria pensado?

Ambos: que todos estariamos aqui este dia

Hinata: y el mundo parece mucho mas hermoso

Ambos: y se que algo cambio nunca me sentí haci ,

Hinata: yo se que es real

Ambos: esto podria ser el comienzo de algo nuevo me siento tan bien estando aqui y ahora en mi corazón ,

Hinata: el comienzo de algo nuevo

Naruto: nunca lo creeí posible hasta que me pasó oooo...

Ambos : no sabia pero hasta ahora es facil verlo es el comienzo de algo nuevo me siento tan bien estando aqui y ahora mirando siento en mi corazón que es el comienzo de algo nuevo me siento tan bien estando aqui siento en mi corazón que es el comienzo de algo nuevo

-vez es el comienzo de algo nuevo-dijo sonriendo mientras varios jovenes le aplaudian por el canto-emm a gracias gracias hago espectaculos no cobro mucho-dijo sonriendo junto a una sonrojada Hinata

mientras en la parte de hasta atras

-pueden creer que todos aplaundan y unos lloren por esa ridicules-dijo Itachi asqueado volteando asia sus compañeros, pero una gotita se forma en su nuca al ver a sus compañeros llorar-¿Deidara,Sasori Tobi?-pregunto al verlos abrazados llorando como magdalenas

-TE QUIERO SASORI-DANNA-grita el rubio llorando mientras lo abrazaba

-YO TAMBIEN MI RUBIO Y TONTO AMIGO-grita igual el maestro marionetista mientras lloraba abrazado al enmascarado

-TOBI ES UN BUEN CHICO-grito el enmascarado llorando mientras abrazaba al par de artistas

-por dios Lider podria-decia el Uchiha mayor pero se asusta al ver a Pein y Konan abrazados con lagrimitas en los ojos

-o monami esa cancion me llego al corazon-dijo el lider abrazado a su compañera

-ooo Pein estan bello que expreses tus sentimientos-dijo la Akatsuki besando al jefe...digo lider

-por dios ustedes tambien-dijo fastidiado y decidio mejor quedarse callado y alejando a Kisame que intentaba abrazarlo y llorar en su brazo-mantente alejado cara de pescado-dijo fastidiado mientras le apuntaba amenazadoramente.

Mientras con conductor escuchaba una cansionsita fastidiosa de esas que se cantan en los viajes largos.

-"un elefante se culumpiaba sobre la tela de una araña como veia que resistia fueron a llamar a otro elefante"-se escuchaba la cancion en los oidos de Kakashi.

-Esta cancioncita me esta volviendo loco - dice kakashi regresando la cinta de audio de su reproductor de alta tecnologia...Un Disc-man.

-"un elefante se columkpiaba sobre la tela de una araña, como veian que resistia fueron a llamar a otro elefante" - kakashi se enoja y saca la cinta del reproductor.

-no se por que compre esta cinta es para irritar a los conductores-Dicho esto arroja por la ventana la cinta que de hecho decia "Cinta para irritar conductores" pero comienza a oir la cancion de hinata y naruto-que tierna cancioncita-ojito feliz-is the start-comienza a mover el volante de un lado a otro saliendose del camino-of something new-canturreaba alegre y distraido.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAH-gritaban los alumnos al verse fuera del camino de camino a Dios sabra donde.

15 minutos despues Kakashi trata de poner calma en el panico que se formo.

-tranquilos...pero bien-ve por la ventanilla-¿a alguien se le ase conocido el mar del japon?-todos le miran raro-tranquilos en 10 minutos llegamos...

11 minutos despues, un destrozado autobus lleno de golpes, rasgaduras y aboyaduras llegaba directo a la entrada del colegio.

-¿no les decia yo?-dijo el peli-gris abriendo la compuertilla mientras todos bajaban aterrorizados y la mayoria, excepto los calvos, con los pelos totalmente hacia atras.

-GUAAAAW ¡Si! ¿LISTOS PARA LA PROXIMA?-grito itachi de lo mas emocionado y todos se le quedan viendo-emm digo...vamos-se encamina con una gotita en su nuca.

-valla...este año estara de locos-dijo el uzumaki sonriendo con divercion mientras entraba al colegio y un vago se le aparecia.

-¿Podrias ayudar a un pobre compatriota americano que a caido en la desgracia?-pregunta el vago con una mano alzada, tras lo cual Naruto le arroja una moneda y sale corriendo con el resto de sus compañeros.

**Hasta aqui llega el capitulo 1, Ojala alla sido de su agrado compartanlo con sus amigos :P**

**Se despide...**

**Su amigo y escritor**

**El principe extremo**

**Jesus Hardy**


	2. El heroe mis maestros y el bago

**SNIFF SNIFF ESTA E LA HISTORIA CON MAS REVIWS Y MAS RAPIDOS QUE E RECIVIDO ES DECIR 3 DIAS Y 8 REVIWS NO PLANEO DESEPCIONARLOS AQUI LA CONTI DE ESTA HISTORIA AQUI VEREMOS A HEBI VS AKATSUKI Y AL DIRE ADEMAS DEL INVITADO ESPECIAL QUE NO DEJARA DE APARECER XD**

**CAPITULO 2: PRESENTACION BATALLA Y EL HEROE**

afuera de la gran konoha high school kakashi se encontraba revisando que no alla hecho algo malo

-amm-murmuro el hatake al revisar el maletero – veamos – saca una bolsa grande – ropa de verano de gai – saca otra bolsa- ropa de invierno de gai – saca otra bolsa – gai.- dice arrojando la bolsa a un lado moviendose un poco – valla ¿cuanta basura? – saca un violin con la firma de stradivarius, el tomo de la revista de superman primera edicion, el mapa hacia el cuerpo de jimmy hoffa, uno de los pergaminos de la biblioteca de alejandria y los arroja por un lado-¿por que los jovenes guardaran tanta basura?

devuelta con el prota

-dattebayoooo-dijo sorpendido al ver la enorme escuela en la que estudiaria osease enormes campus asta donde alcanzaba la vista

-"¿sera un gran año no?-dijo en idioma animal el kyuby

-exacto-dijo naruto** (como le entendio O.o)**-mira es la niña que me dejo sentarme junto a ella-dijo acercandose ala joven que hablaba con un castaño alto y ojos aperlados

-bien este es tu campus tu mapa y tu horario-dijo dandole unos papeles

-gra...gracias neji-o...onisan-dijo sonriendo

-de nada hinata-samma pero recuerde si algun pervertido trata algo-se truena los nudillos-digame y se la parto

-etto...gracias-dijo con una gotita

-HOOOLA-grito el uzumaki abrazandola cariñosamente

-¿que onda con este güerito?-se pregunto el Hyuga mayor

-el es...no me dijiste tu nom...nombre-dijo apenada

-a claro jejeje soy uzumaki naruto uzumaki-dijo a lo james bond

-yo...yo soy hi...nata hy...hyuga-dijo timidamente

-mph y como nadie me habla yo me presento soy neji hyuga neji

-hola ttbayo-saluda amablemente

-si le ase algo lo mato-le susurro neji a hinata antes de irse-tocala y te mato-le susurro al uzumaki

-amm si ttbayo-dijo algo asustado

-jeje y bien hinata-chan quisieras ver el--

-HAY ESTA-grito el rubio del akatsuki

-TRAS EL-grito sasori

-soy un buen chico-dijo tobi como tonto

-AAAH LAS CORTINAS DE BAÑO SATANICAS-grito aterrado para correr de la mano con hinata-MEJOR DICEN AQUI CORRIO QUE AQUI QUEDO-grito hiendose igual o mas rapido que el viento

-hum nadie se nos escapa-saca un pajarito de arcilla-montense-los otros 2 suben-TRAS EL TONTO-grito enprendiendo el vuelo

a la poca distancia

-¿crees que los perdimos?-pregunto el uzumaki en susurro

-es..eso cre..creo-respondio la hyuga de igual manera

-hay estan-dijo hidan apareciendo tras de ellos con huadaña en mano

-y con todo y novia-termino kakuzu

-amm un momento ella es mi amiga no mi novia ttbayo-dijo el uzumaki al sonrojado

-seee como digas ahora-prepara la huadaña-listo...porque te dolera

-ammm miren es...la iglesia jashinista que regala dinero-dijo apuntando a la nada

-JASHIN-SAMMAA-grito el peli-blanco emocionado

-DINEROOO-grito su compañero

-CORRE-grito el uzumaki corriendo de nuevo junto con la joven

otra carrerita de 15 minutos

-uff uff ¿que sigue?-se pregunto el uzumaki justo antes de ser rodeado por todo el akatsuki-tenia que preguntar dattbayo-dijo sarcastico

-bien bien-aplaudio pein-bravo bravo muchacho pocos logran esquivarnos por tanto tiempo pero tu suerte se acabo

-basta-dijo naruto muy muy serio-pueden golpearme a mi pero a hinata-chan y a kyuby ni me los toquen-tono de heroe

-valla pein eso fue muy valiente y tierno-dijo konan limpiandose una lagrimita-¿no puedes solo golpearlo a el?-mirada de chachorrito no jutsu activado

-amm claro como resistirme a esa mirada-dijo enternecido-haganlo trizas-dijo con tranquilidad abrazando a su amada konan

mientras los akatsukis se acercaban naruto deja a kyuby con hinata y se acerca al campo de la muerte...digo de batalla

-es...estoy listo-dijo el uzumaki con decision valentia y con sus pantalones apunto de no estar secos

-hora de dolor tonto-hidan estaba apunto de tirarle un golpe con la huadaña pero un shuriken le arranca la mano-mmm auch-dijo con toda simplesa

-¿porque no se meten con alguien de su tamaño?-dijo un joven de cabellos y ojos de color grisaseo plateado con cara de "vengo a hacer el bien"

-HOOOLA RYU-SAN-grito tobi alzando las manos de un lado a otro como loco

-hola tobi ¿como a estado el buen chico?-dijo sonriendo

-basta de holas tobi hora de partirle la mandarina a este niñato bonachon-dijo itachi con enojo

-no han podido ni podran ganarme akatsuki entiendan la rutina ustedes atacan yo aparesco luego los detengo-dijo sonriendo-siempre fallan

-JA pero este es un nuevo año no nos podras vencer-dijo el uchiha con desafiante mirada

-bien bien-salta frente a ellos y en medio de naruto y compañia-ustedes contra mi-hace señal de que se vallan-vengan puedo con ustedes-dijo mientras naruto hinata y kyuby partian rapidamente

entonces el uchiha activa su sharingan pein su rinnegan, deidara sus pajaros de arcilla,hidan su huadaña con la otra mano,kakuzu sus tentaculos raros,sasori sus armas latigos y demas jugetes sex...digo de asesinatos **(si como no ¬¬)**,kisame prepara su samehada,konan con sus ENORMES...cualidades femeninas...jeje y vienen en una comoda presentacion de 2...dios mi pajarito ya se murio porque esta tiezo...o eso esta pensando nuestro malvado uchiha

-ITACHI-grito pein

-¿QUE?...yo no soy gay como Deidara-se defendio el uchiha mayor

-YO NO SOY GAY-grito el rubio

-tu novio si verdad-dijo itachi mordaz

-SI-grito sonriendo pero se da cuenta de su error-tu...cerdo...DEJA DE GRITARME-se pone las manos en la cabeza como loco

-DEJA DE GRITARLE AL SEMPAI DE TOBI-grito...Tobi-TOBI NO LE TEME A LA MUERTE-abre su capa y aparecen 100tos de armas apuntando a todos y una apunta al cuello de tobi-(respiracion agitada) TOBI NO TEME A MORIR AAAAAAH-grita como loco

-Tobi...¿aspiraste los productos que vende Itachi de nuevo verdad?-pregunta el lider con una venita

-no no y no verdad señor gallina-ve a la nada y por algun muy muy muy extraño motivo se olle un cacareo que todo el mundo olle

-¿y eso?-pregunto itachi

-el poder de la imaginacion de Tobi-sonrisa de estupido si son superman y ven atravez de su mascara

-oigan oigan olvidense de los delirios de tobi y acabemos con este niño tonto-cuestiona el Uchiha con fastidio

-ups-ryu ve su reloj el cual no existia-se me hace tarde adios muchachos-da un salto y sube a un arbol-jaja nos vemos luego loosers-dijo divertido mientras asia el simbolo de L con los dedos en su frente mientras desaparecia rapidamente, dejando al akatsuki con sus problemas de drogas familiares y claro gracias a deidara ahora sexuales

-¿notaron que se escaparon los mocosos?-pregunto kakuzu con enojo

-seee mejor vamonos a la asamblea del orochijackson-propuso kisame

-como sea-dijeron los demas encaminandose

Ya en el gym

-hola gym-saludo itachi a un joven por telefono-claro GYM, no hay problema GYM, seguro GYM,yo lo hago GYM,no te preocupes GYM,hasta luego GYM-cuelga-era gym ¿sabias?-le dijo a su compañero azul

-noooo a poco-dijo el azulado con sarcasmo-si no me dices no me entero-dijo con mas sarcasmo ahora que antes-mejor vamos a la sala de juntas

Ya en la sala de juntas

-¿para que nos reunen aqui ttbayo?-pregunto el Uzumaki con curiosidad

-hola niño problematico-saludo el mismo joven de la mañana

-hola shikamaru ¿como haz estado?-saludo con divercion

-mmmm estas entero chouji me debe dinero-dijo con una sonrisa cansada

-apostaste a que saldria vivo-dijo sonriendo

-no...aposte a que morias pero tu cuerpo seguiria entero-dijo ocultandose levemente al ver la cara de tristeza del Uzumaki

-nadie me quiere...solo tu verdad kyuby-dijo viendo su mochila la cual estaba vacia-maldito zorro apuesto a que se fue a parrandear...solo se fue a buscar alguna zorra-se dijo con fastidio mientras oia un terrible grito femenino

-QUITENLO QUITENLO DE MI BRAZO-gritaba una joven de cabellos anaranjados mientras agitaba su brazo en el cual estaba aderido el kyuby quien estaba ...coff coff cuchiplanchando

-AJAJAJAJAJAJA-reia un joven de cabellos blancos dientes de tiburon y ojos de dudoso color porque los tenia cerrados debido a la risa

-...-decia o mas bien no decia un grandulon

-el rubio idiota-llama un joven pelinegro con cara de enojo-quita a tu zorro de la zorra de mi compañera

-ok ok ttbayo-dijo acercandose-kyuby ven aqui-dijo levantanto la mano para que kyuby saltara a esta-eres malo hoy no veras el discovery channel-dijo a modo de padre regañon

-"NOOOOO"-gritaba o mas bien auyaba el pobre zorro al saber que no veria a las..."zorritas locas"

-vamos a sentarnos-dijo llevandose al zorrito y sentadose en su lugar junto a hinata y delante de shikamaru y chouji

todos los alumnos esperaban a que el dire apareciera pero nada pasaba pero de la nada comienza a oirse la cancion thriller de michael jackson mientras flotando asparecia un sujero con tremendo parecido a jackson

-hola mis niños kukukuku-dijo...porfavor todos sabemos quien es no

-AAAAAAA ES OROCHIJACKSON-gritaron los alumnos aterrorizados

-JA pero que graciosos-dijo con sarcasmo-pero bueno yo soy el director orochimaru gran director y vecano de esta noble--

-HAY ya callate soquete-grito una voz de por hay

-¿que?¿QUIEN DIJO ESO?-grito viendo a todos lados-pero que gracioso señor uchiha-dijo con notable sarcasmo al ver al uchiha mayor con cara de burla

-jajajaja-reia el uchiha mayor

-coff coff pero bueno prosigo...soy el vecano de esta noble y gran institucion de años de tradicion y honor y bueno ahora quiero presentarles a su sub-director el malo de--

es aplastado por una tarima que baja rapidamente del techo

-¿ESTAN LISTOS PARA EL ROCK DE LOS SAPOS?-grito una voz proveniente de la nada y todos voltean a ver a todos lados y logran distinguir a un hombre algo viejo de cabello largo y blanco canoso

-AAAAAH ES ERO-SANNIN-gritaron todos o mas bien todas las estudiantes

-no me llamen asi-dijo cabizbajo y con una gotita en la nuca

-coff coff-se escuchan unos MUY malos tocidos falsos del fondo del ecenario

-a claro...y Tsunade-dijo el dire con fastidio mientras la boluminosa mujer se acercaba al microfono siendo seguida de gritos y piropos

-gracias gracias-dijo con un ligero sonrojo al oir tantos cumplidos-yo soy Tsunade la vice-directora y doctora de esta escuela...una pregunta ¿quien de aqui esta tomado o sobredrogado?

la mitad del alumnado levanta la mano

-usare bata no se vera mi escote-dijo con sarcasmo mientras las manos del akatsuki (exepto la de pein que ya estaba abajo) eran bajadas

-damm it-murmuro el uchiha mayor

-SHOOOO NO ESHTOY EBRIO ...SOLO ESHTOY FELIZZZZZH-gritaba un sujeto extraño con un aun mas extraño mameluco segundos antes de ser sentado por una super sexy rubia y un pelirojo ya conocido por naruto

-ese es el peli rojo asesino que me lastimo brutalmente-murmuro el rubio agachandose algo asustado

-deja de avergonzarme kankuro-dijo la rubia apenada al ver el estado de su hermano

-no me obligues a hecharte al shukaku-dijo el peli rojo con tranquilidad mientras un mapachito se enrredaba en su brazo y subia a su hombro

-tranquilo gaara yo tengo a kankuro bajo control-dijo la rubia segundos antes de golpear a su hermano con un enorme abanico asustando todos-vez hermanito tu hermana temari sabe siempre que aser-dijo sonriendo

-como sea-murmuro gaara con tranquilidad

-...como sea-dijo el dire con una gotita-pero bueno sigamos ahora se les presentara a sus profesores-dijo apuntando a una puerta donde entra una bella mujer de ojos rojos rojos casi como si se hubiera fumado un buen de marihuana-pff ella es kurenai yukhi y olvide que enseña-dijo orochimaru con fastidio

-esta bien que seas gay orochimaru pero no critiques a las maestras-le regañaba tsunade

-NO SOY GAY-grito con furia

-el no es gay...su novio si ¿verdad?-grito el uchiha mayor osease itachi

-SEEEEE-grito orochimaru feliz dejando a todos aterrados-¿que?

-hay va todo mi respeto por el-murmuro sasuke

-¿le tenias respeto?-pregunto suigetsu curioso

-bueno yo...ahora que lo pienso tienes razon nosotros no lo respetamos-aclaro el pelinegro

-amen amigo mio-dijo suigetsu con su sonrisa tiburonesca

-coff coff bueno...sin contar las bromas del señor uchiha continuemos...ahora presentese maestra yukhi

-buenos dias jovenes y jovencitas como ya saben mi nombre es kurenai yukhi y yo les enseñare el uso de genjutsus e iluciones-explica la bella maestra

-CREEME QUE TENDRE ILUCIONES CONTIGO-grito alguien del akatsuki

-mph-murmuro la sensei sonrojada mientras se cubria con una chaqueta

-ABURRIDA-grito itachi desde atras

-pero bueno ahora su siguiente maestro asuma sarutobi-anunciaba jiraiya mientras un hombre algo grande con un cigarro en boca llegaba al podio

-coff coff bueno...mi nombre como ya saben es asuma sarutobi sere su maestro de manejo del elemento de su chakra espero llevarnos bien y bonito sin nesecidad de bromas burlas u sobre nombres

-como diga amante de la atmosfera-grito deidara riendo divertido

-a eso me referia-se lamentaba asuma con una gotita

-pero bueno ahora su siguiente maestro es maito gai-anunciaba tsunade segundos antes de que extraño hombre con una aun mas extraña vestimenta apareciera pateando a jiraiya fuera del podio gritando

-ENTRADA DINAMICA-grito el extraño hombre de verde-HOLA ¿COMO ESTAN? ¿QUE CUENTAN? ¿COMO LOS TRATA LA VIDA?-gritaba el hombre de verde

-BIEN GAI-SENSEI-gritaba un joven con unas cejas tremendamente encrespadas al igual que las del sensei

-POR DIOS QUE CEJOTAS-grito el Uzumaki asustado al ver semejantes cejotas

-YO SOY MAITO GAI Y SERE SU SENSEI DE TAIJUTSU Y EDUCACION FISICA ¿LISTOS PARA UN GRAN Y TREMENDAMENTE AGOTADOR AÑO?-gritaba el hombre con tremenda emocion

-SI GAI-SENSEI-gritaba el otro cejon

-ASI SE HABLA LEE-grito con un sendo de lagrimas en los ojos

-es igual-dijo jiraiya con aburrimiento-ahora la maestra mas sexy y calentona de la escuela-apunta a la puerta la cual se abre mientras un extraño humo entraba al lugar

-¿quien sera?-preguntaba le Uzumaki algo sorprendido

-yo cariñito-murmuro una voz al oido de naruto quien voltea aterrado y se sorprende al ver a una sexy maestra de cabellos morados y solo cubierta por una malla ninja y un chhaleco-jeje eres lindo me gustara ser tu maestra-dijo lamiendole la mejilla segundos antes de que naruto asotara

-chale ¿porque los feos y tontos tienen suerte?-murmuro fastidiado el uchiha al ver que no fue el elegido por la maestra este año

-jeje yo soy anko mitarashi y sere su maestra de supervivencia...pasaremos horas y horas "entrenando"-dijo viendo al Uzumaki con algo de lujuria asustando al Uzumaki mientras la maestra se subia al podio y se ponia junto a los demas maestros

-pobre de ti-murmuro shikamaru-la maestra anko o te mata o te viola lo que suceda primero...es demaciado problematica-dijo el nara con fastidio

-¿que a mi que?-repitio naruto al asustado

-mejor olvidalo-murmuro el Nara

-pero bueno-llama la atencion Orochimaru-y por ultimo pero no menos importante...Hatake Kakashi-apunta a un lugar en la nada una bola de humo explota dando un aspecto tetrico y sorprendente

-OOOOOOH-exclamaron todos

ven entre el humo yyyy...no habia nada

-¿QUE?-se preguntaron los profes

-VALLAN POR EL-ordeno el dire Jackson

-yo voy-exclamo anko con fastidio saliendo del edificio y hiendo algo lejos

2 minutos despues

Anko entra con Kakashi amarrado como regalo

-aqui esta-exclamo Anko dejandolo en el suelo y desamarrandolo

-hola-saludo Kakashi-lamento llegar tarde pero un gato negro se cruzo en mi camino y tuve que salvar a una anciana de la invacion de los monjes de Sattler y sus zombies-se excuso Kakashi

-que mentira Sattler usa a las plagas WESKER usa a los zombies y porque rayos Sattler atacaria a una anciana-explica itachi dando a conocer su lado fan de resident evil del 0 al 5

-ajaja-reia con nerviosismo el Hatake-pero bueno...yo sere su sensei en cuanto ninjutsu y arte shinobi no les importa mi edad y demas solo espero que se porten bien...eso va pa usted señor uchiha-viendo a itachi

-JA solo contra mi ¿no?-se quejaba itachi

-SI-gritaron al unisono los senseis

-BIEN espero que sea un gran año para todos-exclama Orochimaru mientras los jovenes y jovencitas se paraban

-ahora vallan a sus campus donde se dividiran cuartos y demas-informa Tsunade

-jeje si preparence señoritas-¿no hay que ser genios para saber que ese fue Jiraiya verdad?

-HAI-exclamaron alumnos y alumnas al unisono

-este sera un gran año-dijo el Uzumaki sonriendo mientras abria una puerta y en ella habia un clasico bagabundo que dijo

-disculpe amigo ¿podria ayudar a un pobre compatriota americano que a caido en la desgracia?-pregunta el bagabundo

-tome-exclamo el Uzumaki arrojandole una moneda y cerrando la puerta pero al darse cuenta la abra y ya no habia nada-¿que onda?-se pregunta el rubio-bueno...olvidando eso SERA UN GRAN AÑO-corriendo a donde le darian su habitacion y compañero

**FIUFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF ME TARDE PERO ACABE AQUI EL SEGUNDO CHAP UNOS REVIWS INSPIRACIONALES XD**

**SU AMIGO Y ESCRITOR**

**Uchiha Ran**


	3. compañeros, secuestro y ayuda

**Gracias por su apoyo a este intento de fic jeje pero gracias de nuevo por el apoyo recuerden que yo siempre continuare mientras una sola persona me apoye**** eso no significa que no quiera a mas personas… déjenme reviws o llorare y no abra continuación…….. Pero bueno dejando mis amenazas de lado continuemos o más bien yo le continúo…. Bueno ya saben aquí la continuación **

**Capitulo 3: compañero, rescate y problemas **

Nuestro amigo rubio caminaba a donde seria su nueva habitación al entrar a los dormitorios se sorprendió al ver a muchos jóvenes algunos conocidos y otros no

-guaaaw ttbayo si que hay gente-dijo viendo a todos lados y corre hacía el primo de la niña que había conocido- hola… ¿reggie?-pregunta el Uzumaki

El joven castaño solo guardaba silencio con un leve tic en el ojo izquierdo al ver la pésima memoria del huerito

-….. Ah Neji gomen ttbayo-se disculpaba con la típica gotita de sudor en la nuca

-MPH como sea eres Uzumaki ¿no? Naruto Uzumaki-preguntaba el ojos aperlados

-si dattbayo….yo NARUTO-le dijo moviendo las manos como tonto

-…-tic de nuevo-mis ojos de este color no significa que este ciego….y además lo ciegos no son estupidos-dijo con enojo

-ok perdón ttbayo pero bueno ¿tu sabes donde nos dirán quienes son nuestros compañeros?-le pregunta el Uzumaki

-si…será dentro de 3 segundos justo donde estas parado-da un salto alejándose del rubio que después de los 3 segundos mencionados salio volando a toda velocidad debido a una explosión seguida del sub. Director pervertido….digo educativo jeje junto con Orochijackson digo Orochimaru junto con una enorme, enorme, enorme ruleta tipo de casino mientras Naruto viajaba al infinito y más paya

-me saludas al satélite Morelos-le decía el Hyuga al Uzumaki volador

30 segundos después

-AAAAAAAH-grito el Uzumaki mientras caía al suelo pero por suerte para el un joven de cabellos blancos y dientes tiburones cos quien se desintegro en agua debido al golpe

-OMG-gritaba Naruto asustadísimo al ver al desintegrado joven

-MPH Suigetsu te advertí que te quitaras-dijo el mismo joven pelinegro que había amenazado a Naruto en otra ocasión

-¿COMO DICES ESO? TU AMIGO SE VOLVIO AGUA-gritaba Naruto completamente aterrado

-tranquilízate bobalicón-dijo el Uchiha-el es Hozuki Suigetsu su habilidad shinobi es convertirse en agua en vez de ser herido-explica el pelinegro mientras su amigo se reformaba con toda simpleza

-ten mas cuidado en donde aterrizas a la próxima amigo ¿quieres?-decía Suigetsu sacándose algo de agua del oído

-….hai ttbayo-murmuro el Uzumaki aterrado al ver como se reformaba con toda tranquilidad

-…. ¿cuando crees que se den cuenta que estamos aquí? –le pregunta Jiraiya a Orochimaru

-permíteme-toma un mendigo megáfono-ATENCION TODOS PONGAN ATENCION-grito Orochimaru por el megáfono que estaba pegado al micrófono…osease mucho ruido y tímpanos destrozados

-AAAAAAAAAAH-gritaban los jóvenes por el horrible ruido y no me refiero al que crea el megáfono si no a la voz de Orochimaru jeje

-OLLE-se quejaba el amante…de las serpientes jeje-deja de burlarte de mí escritor de—

Un yunque golpea a Orochimaru con toda violencia mandándolo a volar

-guau-decían todos los alumnos a la vez

¿Alguien más?

-no-respondieron los alumnos a la vez

Perfecto, pero bueno sigamos con la historia

-bien bien-decía Jiraiya levantado a su serpentoso compañero-pero bueno comencemos la repartición de cuartos-explicaba el Sannin atrayendo la atención del alumnado

-bueno-dijo Orochimaru recobrando la postura-como ya han visto tenemos tras nosotros una enorme, enorme, ENORME ruleta la cual tiene todos sus nombres-todos los alumnos fingen que le ponen atención

-lo que haremos será girar la rueda 2 veces por cuarto así decidiremos quien y quien serán los afortunados poseedores y compañeros de cada habitación –explicaba el degenerado subdirector

-NOOOO-gritaba el alumnado al ver el "inteligente" modo de decidir sus habitaciones

-ESO JAMAS-gritaba un joven de ojos opalinos conocido como Neji el "genio ojitos cegatones" Hyuga

-como Sasuke Uchiha que soy….ordeno cuarto separado-demandaba el Uchiha menor activando su sharinflan digo sharingan

-lo siento Sasuke-kun pero tendrás que conformarte con lo que tenemos-decía Orochimaru en tono de fangirl

-….. Si no me vuelves a hablar así prometo quedarme calladito-murmuro Sasuke asustado por el tonito del dire

-jaja atraes a los hombres-se reía el rubio

-golpéalo-ordeno el Uchiha segundos antes de que Juugo golpeara a Naruto con toda la violencia permitida en los fics de este foro-bien Juugo

-de nada Sasuke-samma-decía el grandullón

-pero bueno en donde nos quedamos-llamaba Jiraiya la atención de los alumnos-comencemos con esto ¿ok?-dijo girando la ruleta-el primer alumno para la habitación numero 1 será…

Todos los alumnos ponen cara de intriga ante la espera de semejante respuesta

-el primer alumno es…..Uchiha Sasuke-proclamaba Jiraiya

-y el segundo alumno será-decía Orochimaru girando la ruleta

Mientras la ruleta se detenía lentamente y paraba en…

-…-eso era lo que todos decían o más bien no decían al ver que el alumno que compartiría cuarto con Sasuke era nada mas y nada menos que….

-…Itachi-san-alcanzo a decir Kisame ante semejante sorpresa

-NOOOOOOO-gritaban al parejo los hermanos Uchiha

-pobre Sasuke en la misma habitación que su peor enemigo-decía Suigetsu con tristeza a su jefe

-jajaja te toco con tu hermano emo-se burlaba Deidara ante la cara de estupefacción del chico "comadreja"

-cállate Deidara-dicto Pein golpeando al explosivo artista

-auch pa que me sapea jefe-se quejaba el andrógeno

-jajaja el autor te llamo andrógeno-se reía Hidan

-cállate relamido de porquería-decía el rubio con fastidio

15 minutos y muchas quejas después

Las habitaciones estaban así:

Itachi y Sasuke Uchiha

Houzuki Suigetsu y Juugo **(suena un camión tapando el apellido)**

Hoshigaki Kisame y Zetsu **(así se aseguran que no se coma a nadie porque es alérgico al pescado XD)**

Deidara y Sasori (…..sin comentarios)

Hidan y Kakuzu (de nuevo sin comentarios)

Kiba Inuzuka y Aburame Shino

Tobi (camión) iha e Inazuma Kusanagi Hiryu

-¿QUIEN?-preguntan todos a la vez

-soy yo-decía Ryu el simpático joven que salvo a Hinata y Naruto en capítulos anteriores

-OLLE eres el que me salvo de las cortinas de baño satánicas-decía el Uzumaki con una sonrisa

-jaja no importa es mi trabajo detener a Akatsuki es mi labor-decía con una sonrisa tranquila

-MPH-decía Pein con fastidio-ese mocoso no nos vencerá este año-dijo con tono triunfal

-¿entonces este año no lucharemos jefe?-preguntaba Tobi con inocencia

- SI-dijo decidido antes de caer en su error-digo NO este año lo venceremos

-yo propongo usar un par de calibre 50, 2 ametralladoras un cuarto con Zombis yy-especulaba el ojeroso traedor de fans Uchiha

-Itachi….deja de jugar Resident Evil-dijo Pein con tristeza

-es….yo….TENGO UN PROBLEMA-de la nada Itachi sale corriendo

-que mal chico eres líder-san hizo llorar a Itachi-sempai-dijo Tobi con disgusto

-no lo hice llorar solo se busco una excusa para irse a ver hentai en su cuarto-se quejaba el líder

-yyy el ultimo par son Uzumaki Naruto y…Neji Hyuga –proclamaba Jiraiya y Orochimaru segundos antes de desaparecer en una nube de humo

-ya que tendremos que compartir habitación niño-dijo Neji apareciendo tras Naruto provocándole escalofríos por esa mirada de…. "No sabes a donde toy mirando que susto"

-amm si ttbayo creo que si-dijo algo asustado

-bien vamos al cuarto tengo algunas reglas que plantear-dijo con un tono tan frió que Naruto sintió que la temperatura descendió como 2 grados

-TOBI DEJA DE MOVERLE AL AIRE-grito Pein furibundo al ver que Tobi jugaba con el termostato de nuevo

-TOBI LO SIENTE-se escucho a la distancia

-pero bueno te vas a quedar hay parado como estatua o ¿iremos a la habitación?-pregunta el Hyuga causándole patatús al Uzumaki

-lo…lo siento amigo pero pa ese lado no bateo-se disculpa el Uzumaki

-fingiré que no te oí decir una insinuación de que soy gay y nos iremos a la habitación ¿ok?-aclara el ojiperla con un leve tic

-ok ttbayo-murmuro el Uzumaki levemente siguiendo al castaño

Ya en la habitación

-bien Uzumaki estas son las reglas numero 1) Mis cosas están fuera de tu alcance numero 2) Mi espacio estará limitado por la línea que estoy dibujando-decía pintando una línea que dividía el cuarto entres 1 tercio pa Naruto y 2 pa Neji

-OLLE ¿PORQUE TU TIENES MAS CUARTO QUE YO TTBAYO?-gritaba en pregunta

-porque yo lo ordeno, porqué yo mando y PORQUE TE APLASTARE SI NO LO ASES-mirada que da miedo

-ok ttbayo-dijo encogiéndose estilo animé

- bien y regla 3) si llegases a tocar a mi prima intentar con ella o siquiera pensar en su presencia te doblare tanto que podrás besarte el trasero ¿capishi? –preguntaba el Hyuga

-si dattbayo no pensare en tu prima conmigo lo juro-mano arriba en señal de juramento

-bien… lo de no pensar también aplica en sueños sucios-especula el Hyuga

-Do´h-murmuro el Uzumaki

-¿dijiste algo?-pregunta el joven del ojo opalino

-no ttbayo jeje-reía nervioso, mientras de su mochila salía es Zorro favorito de América, y no me refiero a Antonio Banderas, si no al amado Kyuby

-¿eso es un zorro?-pregunta el Hyuga

-amm si ttbayo porfa no le digas a nadie o me lo quitan y papa no cuida a mis animales-rogaba el rubio tirándose al suelo y suplicando

-jaja muy bien-mirada malvada-pero me tendrás que pagar-mirada de malo

-ok… nunca creí que tendría que hacer esto-dijo con tristeza bajándose la chaqueta

-¡que rayos ases!-preguntaba el Hyuga

-¿pos que no querías?—

-NO ME REFERIA A ESO-gritaba el Hyuga sonrojado levemente-me refiero a que trabajaras para mi asiendo trabajos humillantes y—

-¿Qué es esto?-decía el Uzumaki tomando del suelo una foto de una joven con muy, MUY poca ropa

-"_dios encontró la foto que le saque a Ten-ten si ella la ve me mata"_-pensaba el Hyuga aterrado-coff coff bueno-dijo arrebatándole la foto-finge que no viste esa foto y no le dire a nadie de tu mascota y te dire donde están los dormitorios femeninos-dijo con tono de pervertido

-¿QUE?-grita el Uzumaki sonrojado-¿crees que soy un pervertido, crees que soy un ser patético que requiere espiar chicas bellas para sentirse bien?-se indignaba el Uzumaki

-si-respondió su homologo con simpleza

-ok-se "resigno"-pero solo para ayudarte y porque aunque apenas te conozco e entablado contigo una profunda amistad y—

-si te callas te digo ya-dijo el Hyuga fastidiado

-ok-responde el rubio con simpleza

Algunos minutos después

-no se kyuby esto párese estar malo y-ve la cara del zorrito que decía básicamente "por favor"-cierto-luego con gran habilidad y después de caerse 2 veces logra subir sobre un árbol y pescarse de una ventana

Dentro un montón de chicas mantenían lo que es clásicamente llamado una fiesta sexy osease que estaban en casi ropa interior celebrando la entrada a la escuela ablando con sus nuevas compañeras y demás

-kami-samma kyuby ellas están pa echarse un taco de ojo-murmuro el Uzumaki a su zorro quien no le hacia caso porque estaba ocupado babeando

-oyeron algo-dijo una chica de cabellos rosados, mientras nuestro rubio amigo sentía que se le saldría el corazón del pecho al verse descubierto

-creo que si-dijo otra joven de cabello negro amarrado en cebollitas que nuestro amigo reconoció como la chica de las fotos del su compañero

-dios que ago que ago-pensó Naruto casi defecándose del susto

Y justo cuando las chicas vieron por la ventana se asombraron al encontrar….

ESTA HISTORIA….CONTINUARA

DE INMEDIATO (¿ajaja esa no se la esperaban verdad?)

-no lo puedo creer-decía Sakura con sorpresa

-ni yo-dijo Tenten con igual sorpresa

-e...es-tartamudeo Hinata

-UN ZORRITO-gritaron las jóvenes tomando al Kyuby que las observaba aterrado

Mientras sin que las jóvenes y sexys kunoichis se dieran cuenta justo bajo el marco de esa ventana al mas puro estilo del hombre araña estaba el rubio maravilla pensado

-"diablos atraparon a kyuby que ago QUE AGO ahora ¿Quién podrá defenderme?-se preguntaba mentalmente Naruto-"bueno no será el chapulín colorado"-se reprocho mentalmente-yo solo no podré atacar este lugar-se dijo así mismo-requiero "ayuda"-exclamo chocando sus puños en seño heroico y al mismo tiempo cayendo porque al chocar los puños el muy baboso se soltó del muro cayéndose estrepitosamente-requiero ayuda-murmuro levantando la mano levemente para luego bajarla y soltar un-AW-exacto eso mismo jeje

Ya con Neji

-NEJI REQUIERO TU AYUDA-grito golpeando la puerta como loco

Mientras Neji abría la puerta

-uno: la puerta estaba abierta dos: tu tienes llave y 3: NO ME MOLESTES CUANDO TOMO MI SIESTA-grito el castaño mega enojado

-necesito ayuda kyuby fue capturado y requiero tu ayuda para salvarlo-dijo en tono de "porfis"

-ya que me lo pides tan desesperadamente-le cierra la puerta en la cara

-ES EN EL DORMITORIO FEMENINO-grito microsegundos antes de que la puerta se abriera revelando a Neji con su traje de shinobi del ejército, ósea pantalones de camuflaje y demás cosas

-bien hay un zorro que salvar-tono heroico

-BIEN-exclamo el Uzumaki con una sonrisa en su rostro

-pero requeriremos ayuda no podremos solos, hay que reclutar a mas hombres-dijo en tono de "a alistar soldados"

-señor, si señor-pose de soldado

-vamos, se donde encontrar soldados calificados-dijo encaminándose a quien sabe donde

-perame-dijo corriendo tras de el,pero de la nada choca con alguien

-disculpa amigo ¿podrias ayudar a un pobre compatriota que a caido en la desgracia?-pregunto el mismo bago que hemos visto antes

-toma ttbayo-dijo lanzandole una moneda mientras al atraparla el bago desaparecia misteriosamente

-¿ya vienes o que?-pregunta el Hyuga

-hay voy dattbayo-exclamo corriendo tras el castaño

**Ahora si es el final espero que les allá gustado no podré subir en 2 semanas por lo que la próxima conti será dentro de mucho pero será explosiva créanme pero bueno dejen reviws o si no no abra conti**


	4. Planeando y que carajo?

Ajaja se que les gusto el capitulo anterior y si creen que este capitulo será igual que el anterior se equivocan

**Ajaja se que les gusto el capitulo anterior y si creen que este capitulo será igual que el anterior se equivocan...Porque este será mejor mas gracia y mas idioteces y pervertid heces jaja pero comencemos mejor **

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me….bueno y ya saben el resto XD**

**Capitulo 4: Al ataque**

Neji y Naruto se encontraban frente a un lugar al que pocos tienen el valor o la estupidez para ir o siquiera acercarse ese lugar era Akatsuki

-¿estas seguro Neji?-pregunta Naruto con algo de miedo, y cuando digo "algo" me refiero que estaba al borde de ensuciar sus pantalones

-por supuesto-decía con toda confianza-solo necesitamos hablar pasivamente con ellos, y obviamente sobornarles con alguna cosa bonita y ya-explicaba con simpleza

-órale-decía el Uzumaki-pero tu hablas con ellos, porque después de las amenazas, golpes y la casi amputación de mi bracito ellos me dan cus cus-decía asustadito

-tranquilo afeminado, yo me encargo de todo-decía golpeando la puerta

-holaaaaa-se escucha tras la puerta, mientras un agujerito se abría mostrando un ojito

-soy Hyuga Neji y quiero hablar con Pein, tengo un trato para el-decía con voz de mafioso

-claaaro Tobi le dirá al líder-decía cerrando el huequito por donde se veía su ojito

Dentro del lugar

Tobi caminaba hacia un meza que parecía sacada de la película del padrino

-Líder, LIDER-le llamaba Tobi al su dormido jefe, que al estar volteado en su silla giratoria no se lograba ver que estaba dormido-2 chicos vienen a hacer un trato con uste ¿los dejo entrar?-preguntaba el inocente enmascarado

-si, si, SI-decía entre sueños

-ok-decía el buen Tobi corriendo hacia la puerta

-vamos Konan-decía el líder entre sueños para luego poner cara de enfado-¿Cómo que no duro? No es mi culpa eyacular con precocidad-se despierta-diablos esa pesadilla de nuevo-se da la vuelta y se encuentra con unos asustados Neji y Naruto-este...-se voltea y oprime varios botones del costado de su silla-¿Quién te crees para venir ante el padrino?-decía Pein con una voz de lo mas grave como el padrino

-Soy Hyuga Neji y el es Naruto Uzumaki venimos a pedir un favor-dijo muy serio el Hyuga

-¿un favor?-preguntaba medio enojado-tu quieres un favor, pero cuando yo te pido un favor tu no me das ese favor-voz de mafioso

-de que carambas me hablabas-pregunta Neji con cara de "que onda con este wey"

De la nada aparecen Deidara y Sasori con su eterna lucha por cual es el mejor estilo de arte

-lo eterno-decía el chico marioneta

-lo efímero-contraponía su rubio compañero

Ambos callan al oír a Pein con su clásica rutina del padrino

-jefe le dijimos que dejara de ver el padrino-se quejaba el explosivo artista

-cállate-dijo el líder con fastidio-pero bueno ya par de lelos díganme que carajo quieren que soy alguien ocupado-decía tomando unos papeles de su escritorio los cuales estaban en blanco la verdad solo quería volver a dormir

-este-decía el rubio Uzumaki dando un paso adelante-mi…mi zorro mascota el Kyuby fue secuestrado y necesitamos su ayuda-decía poniendo una sonrisa de idiota

-bien….pensando en el hecho de que nos lo pides con toda amabilidad-decía el líder con una cara de amabilidad-solo me reiré en tu cara, y ordenare que los echen a patadas-decía malvadamente-¿ultimas palabras?-pregunta

-si, es en el dormitorio femenino-especifico el Uzumaki, mientras de la nada aparecía Itachi con un traje de Rambo armas y demás incluido

-estoy listo-decía el Uchiha recién aparecido con una cara de pervertido sin remedio

-¿este de donde salio?-pregunta Neji con cara de WTF

-bien como su historia me llego al corazón iremos-decía el jefe-pero me tocan a Konan y me los sapeo-especifico el jefe

-que aburrido-murmuro el chico comadreja-pero bueno aun así hay muchas chicas sexys que ver-cara de master pervert

-bien-llamaba la atención el Hyuga-no bastaremos nosotros y ustedes 9 requeriremos mas-especificaba

-bien ¿que haremos?-preguntaba Deidara-decirles que nos ayuden así como así

-yo tengo un plan-decía el Uzumaki dejando a todos sorprendidos

-y ¿Cuál es?-pregunta el rubio Akatsuki, y un ligera escalofrió recorre su columna al ver la mirada del chico-este… ¿po…porque me miras así?-decía algo asustado

15 minutos después

-no puedo creer que me hallan obligado a esto-decía, vestido de porrista con todo y falda, claro que la falda roja con nubes rojas y un top de porrista que decía Akatsuki

-tranquilo Dei-Dei-decía Hidan aguantándose la risa-te vez divina-dijo en tono medio coqueto, para que luego todo el Akatsuki estallara en risas, excepto el buen Itachi que había ido al baño y al llegar ve a "Deidarita"

-hola preciosa soy Itachi, si no estuviera aquí tu serias la persona mas sexy aquí-decía en tono de galanazo

-en tus sueños idiota-dijo malhumorada digo malhumorado jeje

-BIEN-dijo el Uchiha cerrando los ojos-hola preciosa soy Itachi-dijo ya con los ojos cerrados

-Itachi soy Deidara-le revelo la, digo el rubio

-….entupido y sensual Deidara-dijo dándose la vuelta y apretando su puño-oye, un segundo-dijo dándose un flash de iluminación-ajajajajajajajaja-se reía el Uchiha mayor-ya me dolió la barriga-decía tirándose contra el suelo sujetándose del estomago

-CALLATE UCHIHA-grito el rubio tomando una enorme bomba atómica en brazos-MUEREEEE-grito pero le quitan la bomba

-¿Qué te dije acerca de las bombas?-preguntaba el líder quitándole la bomba

-ya se ya se lo de Hiroshima-decía el malhumorado artista

-bien a reclutar mas soldados para la misión-decía Naruto con aire de líder

-coff coff-tocia falsamente el Hyuga

-a claro tu eres el comandante supremo-decía con fastidio

-bien el siguiente paso es reclutar a Taka, Sasuke y su equipo serán de ayuda-especifica el comandante supremo

-bien, pero dudo que Sasuke se una a nosotros por "Dei-Dei"-decía el marionetista asiendo las comillas con los dedos

-tranquilos que tengo un plan-decía Itachi con aire de "ese emo no me gana"

En la sala de juntas de Taka antes Hebi que es cuarto de Itachi pero Itachi se fue al cuarto de Akatsuki como miembro dejándoles el cuarto a su hermano y su equipo

-bien déjenmelo a mi-decía el ojo-rojo tocando la puerta con demás de fuerza-SASUKEEEEE ABRE TE LO ORDENO-grito a todo pulmón

-JUGO ABRELE-grito la voz de susodicho con gran fuerza

La puerta es abierta por el gigantón

-¿Qué desea señor Uchiha?-pregunta con toda cortesía

-quiero ver a Sasuke pero ya-decía tronando los dedos

-un momento-cierra la puerta y camina asía Sasuke quien jugaba con Suigetsu al Súper Smash Brothers Brawl en el Wii

-Sasuke como le ases para ganarme siempre-decía el derrotado Suigetsu

-Nunca vencerás a Lucario con tu ridículo Mark-dijo el Uchiha triunfante

-cállate-decía sarcástico

-Sasuke-Samma-llamaba el grandote-su hermano le busca en la puerta-decía al estilo mayordomo

-que carajo querrá-se preguntaba el líder de Taka, encaminándose a la puerta, y pone una cara de enojo al ver a su hermano-¿que quieres?-pregunta muy descortés

-Sasuke, te haré una propuesta que no podrás rechazar-decía muy a lo mafioso

-no tienes nada que yo quiera-decía con el sharingan en ojos

-si no me ayudas les mostrare a todos tus videos cantando en el karaoke con la niña pelo de chicle muy, muy, PERO muy juntos y la canción siendo romántica-decía mostrando el video en sus manos

-AAAAAH-saca a chokuto de su funda y destroza el video-victoria para Sasuke-decía triunfante

-por favor Sasuke ¿me crees tan estupido para traerte el original?-pregunta con incredulidad

-si de hecho si-le declaraba Itachi

-idiota era pregunta retórica no tenias que responderme-decía enfadado

-bien… ¿que propuesta?-se rendía el vengador

15 minutos después

-¿osease que por tu estupidez y pervertidles perdiste a tu zorro mascota y nosotros tenemos que mancharnos las manos para salvarlo?-preguntaba el chico halcón antes serpiente

-emm si básicamente-decía el Uzumaki en la sala de juntas del Akatsuki junto con el resto del equipo reclutado

-bien-decía cruzándose de brazos-esto se pondrá interesante

-¿Por qué estamos aquí?-preguntaba Naruto llamando la atención de todos-es lo que se preguntan ¿no?-se encamina mientras tras de el se desenrollaba una bandera de Konoha al mas puro estilo de la película Patton-estamos aquí para rescatar al zorro Kyuby-aparecen varias diapositivas-helo hay corriendo-cambio de diapositiva-aquí dormido-cambio de diapositiva-y aquí lamiéndose sus partes privadas-la imagen se apaga-¿Quién me secundara?-pregunta levantando los brazos Tobi prende las luces y ya no había nadie-ES EN LOS DORMITORIOS FEMENINOS-grito, justo antes de que el lugar se volviera a llenar-así me gusta-sonrisa

-oye ¿que hace aquí en niño héroe?-pregunta un enojado Pein al ver a Ryu sentado junto a el

-yo ayudo a quien lo nenecita y el chico requerirá ayuda, ese lugar es mas peligroso que alcatraz-decía Ryu mientras un pequeño dragón subía por su brazo hasta su hombro

-claro jefe-decía el pequeño dragoncito-ese Kyuby me agrada nos hicimos amigos junto del mapache de aquel niño de la calabaza en la espalda-le apunta a Gaara con la garra **(hice verso XD)**

-y tu ¿que haces aquí Gaara?-pregunta Kankuro que disfrutaba de un leve momento de conciencia

-vengo asegurarme de que no te pongas asta las chanclas- dice con fastidio

-pero no eshtoy ebrio-decía el ebrio Kankuro

-además van a los dormitorios femeninos, nuestra hermana esta hay y me asegurare de su seguridad, porque apuesto a que de lo ebrio hasta tu la espiaras-se quejaba el peli-rojo

-que mal pienshas de mi hermanito-le decía Kankuro tambaleándose y hablándole a una palmera de un modo medio coqueto

-oye ¿tu hermano ya esta abrió?-le preguntaba el chico de la colita de caballo y huevon por excelencia

-Gaara tu amiga es muy bonita las 2 son muy bonitas-se tambaleaba el ebrio Kankuro

-¿eso responde a tu pregunta?-decía el niño caja de arena

-oigan operación de rescate siendo planeada aquí-llamaba la atención el Uzumaki

-Naruto tu plan es estupido-se quejaba el niño comadreja

-¿Por qué?-preguntaba con incredulidad mientras veía un plano que decía entramos, tomamos a Kyuby y salimos-es un plan astuto y rápido-decía con incredulidad

-haber requerimos a alguien con cerebro de verdad-declaraba el líder de Taka

-bien-Itachi baja y empuja a Shikamaru asía el podio-ahora piensa niño cola de caballo o si no...Yo...te golpeare hasta aburrirme-le amenazaba

-ok, aunque es problemático-decía acercándose al "mapa" y si se preguntan porque las comillas son porque el mapa estaba dibujado con crayones de colores-ok, requeriremos un nuevo mapa

-aquí tienes-decía Neji dándole un mapa que saco de su bolsa

-bien...porque ¿traías esto contigo Hyuga?-pregunta el Nara incrédulo

-ajaja esa es una historia graciosa-explicaba el nervioso Hyuga

-denme unos segundos para averiguar como entrar y salir de esta súper fortaleza-decía viendo el mapa

-¿y porque ese lugar es tan peligroso?-pregunta le incrédulo Naruto

-bien, tienen cámaras, láser, guardias con torres asesinas que disparan ráfagas de 150 cartuchos por segundo, francotiradores, perros Doberman entrenados para atacar a todo lo que no tenga pechos, sistemas de detección de ojos, huellas, códigos y senos-especificaba Itachi con meyito

-oye, ¿porque las chicas tienen todo eso de seguridad y nosotros solo tenemos puertas de mala calidad?-preguntaba el enojado Uzumaki

-pregúntale a Itachi-decía el sarcástico Deidara

-¿que?-preguntaba el "inocente" Uchiha-las espías una—

-de hecho son 365 veces Itachi-san-le corregía el buen Tobi

-gracias Tobi-decía sarcástico el aludido-bueno 365 veces y se enoja la vise dire-se defendía el chico ojeras

-ok pasaras por esta seguridad será fácil si seguimos el siguiente plan-llamaba la atención Shikamaru

15 minutos después

-a ¿eso le llamas simple?-preguntaba Naruto con ojos como plato

-créeme es eso o el pacto homicida suicida de Itachi-decía el Nara con una simple gotita en la nuca

-bien-dijo Itachi tomando varias armas de fuego-¿todos listos?-pregunta al tiempo que todos preparaban armas y demás-un segundo-se detiene-¿solo llevaras esa espada niño dragón?-preguntaba el Uchiha crédulo al ver que el "héroe" del colegio solo llevaba una espada en hombro

-la espada del guardián es todo lo que necesito-explicaba Ryu con una simple sonrisa

-¿algún problema con las espadas Itachi?-preguntaba Sasuke con su espada fuera de funda

-¿que tienen de malo Itachi-san?-preguntaba Kisame algo deprimido

-o cállense-sentenciaba el no buen Itachi

Ya frente al los dormitorios femeninos

-que cara—

Decían todos hombres al ver que lo que creían seria casi impenetrable, no lo era, ahora SI era impenetrable estaba rodeado de 6 cercas eléctricas, perros asesinos, 6 veces mas francotiradores sensores láser en movimientos aleatorios cámaras de circuito cerrado, conectadas a fuentes de energía propias que a su vez al detectar movimiento mandaban una orden de disparo de láser a un satélite en el espacio, y si se preguntan como se dieron cuenta de esto es porque un pobre pajarito volaba por hay pero el láser lo deshizo, además de 2 torres gigantes en cada costado eso y una torre 6 veces mas grande sobre la cual se encontraba Ten-Ten con un rifle con sensor de calor y 3 ametralladores una conectada a otra, una dispara y las otras también

-esto…….podría considerarse un problema-murmuro Naruto casi mojando sus pantalones del susto

**Y este capitulo se acabo, jaja prepárense porque el próximo capitulo verán la nueva gran entrada (nada que ver con la película)**

**Se reciben reviws, alabanzas a y tomatazos jaja**

**Firma el dios chacal de los cementerios **

**Anubis**


	5. Comienza la gran estada,es decir entrada

**Perdón por la tardanza pero es que este será uno de los capítulos mas largos de lo que espero sea una de sus historias favoritas **

**Advertencias:**

**-No leer si eres anti-pervertidos**

**-No entrar si no lees rápido o si no tienes tiempo (esta historia será larga)**

**-No entrar si tienes la vejiga llena porque de la risa te vas a orinar **

**-Factor pato, me duele el teclado XD**

**Disclaimer: …ya se lo saben**** no ¬¬**

**Capitulo 5: Preparados, comienza la gran estafa**

En la sala de juntas de Akatsuki el pánico rondaba la mitad de los reclutados terminaron tostados, mordidos, golpeados, o con disparos pocos sobrevivientes regresaron ilesos

-ok…. ¿Que haremos ahora?-preguntaba el agitado Itachi al ver que les quedaba la mitad de "soldados"-haber pasemos lista-dijo sacando una lista-¿Taka?

-Aquí estamos-decía Sasuke quien se encontraba algo sucio pero entero-seguimos enteros

-dilo por ti-se quejaba Suigetsu quien se encontraba hecho en agua en un balde-me usaste de escudo-decía con sarcasmo

-oye eras tu o yo y al ser líder yo importo mas-se defendía el jefe de Halcón

-como digas-decía sarcástico el chico agüitas

-ok veamos-leía la lista Itachi-Hyuga, Uzumaki, Nara, Akimichi, Sabaku, y otros-llamaba el malvado chico

-yo y Naruto seguimos en estados normales-declaraba el Hyuga

-estoy problemáticamente bien, pero Chouji no esta en buenas condiciones, tuve que llevarlo a la enfermería-decía el de la colita de caballo

-Estoy bien-decía Gaara con su característica tranquilidad-y Kankuro aparte de ebrio esta bien-decía mientras el susodicho coqueteaba con la pared

-sigo bien-decía Ryu quien parecía no estar herido

-que mal-exclamo Pein fastidiado

-si también me agradas-decía Ryu con una sonrisa

-a…tu…cerdo….te crees demasiado cool para caer en mis comentarios-decía el líder por lo bajo

-ok cerebrito-decía Itachi poniendo a Shikamaru frente al nuevo plano-piensa o te vuelo los (censurado) ches sesos-le apunta al Nara en la cabeza con una 9mm

-¿que te pasa?-dijo el asustado chico al verse amenazado por una pistola

-CALLATE Y PIENSA-le ordeno mientras el susodicho le apuntaba ahora con una escopeta-O TE VUELO TODOS LOS (censurado)ados sesos-grito el Uchiha

-OK OK CALMATE-decía poniéndose a trabajar

-¿Qué te cuesta?-pregunta el divertido Uchiha-AHORA SIGUE TRABAJANDO-grito apuntándole ahora con 2 mágnum

Mientras los demás hablaban de temas triviales

-Y por eso se dice "la inmortalidad del cangrejo"-explicaba Ryu al buen Naruto quien le observaba intrigado

-órale ttbayo-decía el rubio sorprendido-eso cambia mi modo de ver la vida

-seeee eso algo curioso, pero créeme así es-decía el chico dragón

-bien-decía el rubio-ahora dime ¿de donde vienen los bebes?-pregunta el rubio con una estupida inocencia

-bueno….bien te lo dire los bebes vienen de—

El chico calla al ver que casi todos los que estaban allí lo observaban

-¿que onda?-pregunto al verse observado por todos

-es que también queremos saber de donde vienen los bebes-admitió el Hyuga

-si Itachi nunca me quiso decir-explicaba Sasuke

-ok, ok yo les dire, los bebes viene de—

-ya esta-llamaba la atención Shikamaru presentado el mapa-aquí esta el plan de entrada y salida, ahora…..PODRIAS DEJAR DE APUNTARME-grito el Nara al ver una lucecita roja de apuntador en su frente

-perdón-se disculpo el Uchiha mayor guardando el rifle de francotirador-ahora ¿cual es el plan Einstein?-pregunta el impaciente Uchiha

-bien ellas creen que lo volvieron impenetrable pero cometieron un error-explicaba el Nara-no contar con alguien con un IQ superior de 200-decía el Nara con su huevona sonrisa característica-así que este es el plan-decía mostrando el plano

15 minutos después

-ME REUSO-grito el Hyuga enfadado-jamás harán a un Hyuga caer tan bajo-dijo con total indignación

-lo siento Neji pero es la única opción-decía el Nara, soltando un leve "problemático"

-ok….pero por la misión-pose de héroe no jutsu activado

-seeee como si no desearas hacerlo-dijo el Uchiha sarcástico

-bien-dijo Naruto con traje de combate y ajustándose su banda-comienza la gran estafa-decía divertido, de la nada tocan la puerta al abrirla esta un cartero que le da una carta a Naruto-a gracias-dijo aceptándola y firmando donde correspondía-ok…según esto me demandaron por hacer uso de un nombre de película-dijo fastidiado, arrojando la carta, de la nada aparece otro cartero y le da otra carta-haber-dijo leyendo la nueva carta-ahora tengo otro cargo por deshacerme del citatorio-dijo a un mas fastidiado-MEJOR VAMONSO Y YA

Ya frente a "la fortaleza"

-listos con el plan, en cuanto bajen la guardia harás tu trabajo Deidara-decía el líder-luego Itachi harás tu parte y entramos-declaraba a todos los "soldados" quienes estaban ocultos tras una roca, para evitar ser vistos por Ten-ten alias "arma mortal"

-tu turno Neji-decía Naruto dándole a Neji una bandera blanca

-ya se, ya se…..pero me deberás una grande-Neji saca la cara levemente mostrando su cabeza a Ten-ten quien al instante dispara rasgando la banda de Neji-AAAH-grito el Hyuga-ok plan B-decía sacando la pequeña bande que al instante es destruida por un disparo-OLLE MUJER QUE TE QUIERO HABLAR-grito el Hyuga fastidiado saliendo de su escondite

-BIEN SUBE PERO SI TRATAS ALGO TE MATO-grito Ten-ten desde la torre principal

-paso 1) Listo-murmuro el Hyuga mientras todos se preparaban, pronto comenzaría la acción

Mientras Neji era desarmado por los guardias quienes le retiraron armas tanto cortantes como de fuego

-Ya ya ya estoy desarmado-dijo sarcástico y subiendo por el elevador a donde Tenten

-haber Neji dime porque me vienes a buscar a estas horas, solo, y al dormitorio femenino-pregunto sin quitarle la mira de encima, y cuando digo mira me refiero a la del rifle

-hey hey-decía moviendo las manos en señal de "tranquila, tranquila" tengo algo importante que decirte, no vine a jugar a las 20 preguntas-dijo poniendo una sonrisa de niño bonito atontando a la chica levemente-lo que quiero decirte es-dijo acercándose a ella y quitándole el rifle y tomándola de la cintura-es que tu me gustas…..demasiado-dijo besándola tierna y dulcemente mientras la chica se olvidaba del mundo y solo abrazo al chico por el cuello profundizando el beso

Mientras con lo otros

-¿Cómo van?-pregunta Naruto a Ryu quien mantenía la vista en la roca, solo que sus ojos eran amarillos y están rasgados por la mitad, como los de un dragón

-….listo Neji-san ya se encargo de Tenten-declaro el joven mientras todos recibían armas de Itachi

-para Sasuke un AK-47, para Suigetsu una 9mm, para Juugo una escopeta-decía dándoles armas sorprendentes a todos-y para ti Naruto-decía dándole un arma que parecía ser un encendedor, era pequeña y plateada

-A MI ME DAS ESTO TTBAYO-grito enfadado al ver su encendedor apuntándole a Itachi con el "arma"

-guoo no me apuntes con eso-dijo el Uchiha levemente asustado

-pff a todos les armas de verdad y a mi un encendedor-murmura el fastidiado rubio

-Deidara es tu turno-decía el líder mientras el susodicho aparecía cubierto de explosivos, granadas, bombas, 2 lanzacohetes, y muchas armas explosivas, mientras reía como maniaco

-es bang time-dijo divertido, antes de apuntar a las 2 torres principales con los lanzacohetes y dispara destruyéndolas al instante

Mientras con los tortolos

-¿oíste algo?-pregunta Tenten cortando el beso

-naaa-dijo el Hyuga tomándola del rostro y volviéndola a besar

Con el chico Bang

-adelante caballeros-dijo Deidara mostrando el camino devastado por explosiones, claro que ya no tenia casi explosivos-¿como vamos Sasori?-pregunta a través de un intercomunicador

En al cueva del Akatsuki con 3 computadoras alrededor estaba Sasori quien tenia 4 brazos extras

-van bien, pero los robots cyborg asesinos van por ustedes-les informaba

De vuelta al campo de batalla

-ahora si señoritas-decía Itachi poniéndose frente al ejercito-ellos creen que nos pueden quitar la vida, la fuerza-decía en modo de corazón valiente-pero nunca podrán quitarnos……NUESTRA LIBERTAD-grito de todos en forma de apoyo-ALBA….GUDRAAAA-grito mientras todos salían corriendo a la lucha –DIGANLE HOLA A MI PEQUEÑO AMIGO-grito Itachi al estilo de Tony Montana

-HOLA-grito Tobi apareciendo junto a Itachi mientras este disparaba a diestra y siniestra destruyendo todos los robots en su camino

-dame un arma de verdad-le decía Naruto a Pein quien destruía robots usando una ametralladora de 6 tubos

-ya cállate que me desesperas-dijo fastidiado-pregúntale a Itachi el nos da las armas, oye le partirán la mandarina a ese chico bonachón-dijo divertido al ver a Ryu rodeado de robots

Mientras el susodicho mantenía una posee tranquila esperando a que le atacaran, de la nada todos los robots disparan contra el, en un acto sorpresivo Ryu refleja todos los disparos asía los robots destruyéndolos a todos

-jaja-rió divertido al ver la cara de Pein-te dije que solo requería la espada del guardián-dijo mostrando la espada para luego apuntar a un robot-espada del guardián: ATACA-ordeno mientras la espada lanzaba un rayo de energía y volaba al robot en pedazos

-….no me agradas-murmuro el líder fastidiado

Mientras con Itachirmineitor

-vamos malditos, sonrían a Itachito-gritaba como demente

-OLLE ITACHI-le grito Naruto con gran enfado-dame un arma en lugar de este encendedor-le demandaba con furia

-cállate y usa tu arma-le dijo el Uchiha con enojo

-¿que podrá hacer esto?-dijo apuntando a unos robots y jalando el gatillo, tras lo cual Naruto salio volando asía atrás debido a la fuerza de disparo de la "armita" que voló a los susodichos robots y de donde salían-GUAW-exclamo sorprendido

-ahora aprende, Itachi nunca usa armas débiles-decía el Uchiha mayor, con soberbia

-mi cabeza-se quejaba el Uzumaki

Con los tortolos nuevamente

-Neji, juro que oí un ruido-decía Ten-ten cortando su pasional beso

-Ten-ten, dime quieres seguir con esto de "oye Neji creo que están atacándonos, y solo me besas para distraerme"-dijo lo entre comillas, imitando a Ten-ten a la perfección-o ¿mejor seguimos besándonos?-pregunta juguetón

-jeje mejor lo segundo-dijo volviéndolo a besar

De nuevo a la recreación de la segunda guerra ninja

-jaja robots idiotas, nadie puede con Itachi-dijo el Uchiha con soberbia

-no tenemos tiempo para esto-llamaba la atención el chico dragón

-EL TIENE RAZON VAMOS A POR KYUBY-grito Naruto mientras todos corrían hacia la puerta principal-o rayos-murmuro el rubio hiperactivo cabeza hueva numero 1 al ver que se requería clave de voz para entrar-¿Qué haremos ttbayo?-pregunta asustado

-déjenme a mi-dijo Itachi poniéndose enfrente del aparato

-VOZ PORFAVOR-solicito la maquina

- coff, coff-tocia aclarándose la garganta-"Soy Konan, soy feminista"-dijo imitando su voz a la perfección

-ERROR ERROR, REINTRODUSCA VOZ, O SE ACTIVARA SISTEMA DE DISPARO SATELITAL-decía la mecánica voz

-AAAAH-gritaron todos aterrados, por la idea de ser atacados desde el espacio

-coff coff-volvió a toser-"ITACHI MAS RAPIDO ITACHI"-volvió a imitar la voz de la chica

-VOZ ACEPTADA, GRACIAS-dijo la maquina mientras la puerta se abría

-pasen maricas-decía el Uchiha, poniendo pose de pásenle

-órale, bien hecho Itachi-le felicitaba el líder-…..OLLE perate porque tu sabias-voltea e Itachi ya no estaba-¿Itachi?... ¿ITACHI?-le llamaba pero no le encuentra

Con Nejiten

El Hyuga seguía besando a Ten-ten, jugueteaba con su lengua, en un beso francés, y de la nada como un sueño convertido en pesadilla aparece Naruto asiéndole señas que Neji no entendió

-"Neji, hemos entrado, termina fase A"-le decía a señas

Mientras el ojo perla se queda con cara de "¿eh?"

-dattbayo-se quejo el rubio, mientras sacaba de un letrero que decía-"MUEVE TU ANEMICO TRACERO"

-Ten-ten-le llamo el chico-me tengo que ir-dijo con unas ganas de matar a Naruto

-¿po…porque?-pregunto casi llorando

-es que…...si no me voy, la vieja Tsunade me podría encontrar y me suspendería, y no queremos eso o ¿si?-dijo muy convincente

-tienes razón-dijo la joven china-¿te volveré a ver?-pregunta con tristeza

-claro……siempre tendremos Paris-dijo imitando una película cuyo nombre no logro recordar-eso y compartimos clases-dijo antes de dar un salto por la torre de guardia

-Neji-dijo en un suspiro

Ya con el equipo Kyuby X

-OYEME PERATE-dijo Itachi enojado-¿Quién recarajos nos nombro Kyuby X?

-fui yo ttbayo, como vamos a salvar a Kyuby supongo que es un buen nombre-decía Naruto

-entiendo eso ¿pero porque lo de X?-pregunta fastidiado

-no se…..sonaba bien-dijo con simpleza

-¿creí que íbamos a ser Akatsuki?-intervino el líder

-que nombre tan tonto-dijo Ryu con tranquilidad

-bueno planeábamos ponernos los osos amorosos pero…..ya estaba registrado-explico Pein con fastidio

-ok-llamo la atención del Hyuga-tenemos que dividirnos en equipos, serán de 2 en 2-explico-los equipos serán así, seremos yo y el Uchiha, los otros dos de Taka, Shikamaru y Kankuro, Gaara y….mejor ve solo no queremos mas bajas-dijo asustado por la idea de que alguien fuera con Gaara-Itachi con Kisame-criticas de Itachi, gritos de felicidad de la trucha-Tobi y Deidara—

-WIII Tobi con su sempai-grito el enmascarado con emoción

-¿PORQUEEE?-grito el rubio aterrado

-ok en ¿que estaba?-se preguntaba el Hyuga-a claro, Hidan y Kakuzu-gritos, ofensas y groserías-Pein y Ryu

-¿QUEEE?-grito Pein aterrado-¿Cómo osas ponerme con mi peor enemigo?-pregunta iracundo

-o vamos tonto-dijo Ryu dándole un golpe en la cabeza con su espada-solo es una misión-dijo con simpleza

-cállate-respondió sarcástico

-bien equipos sepárense-ordeno el Hyuga mientras todos se separaban con sus respectivas parejas

Con Neji y Sasuke

-…..-no decía Sasuke

-…….-no decía Neji  
-……..-volvía a no decir Sasuke

-………..-no le contesto Neji

-este-corto el silencio el Uchiha-¿tu…..haces…..algo?-hablo por fin

-amm si-contesto tranquilo-¿y tu…?-le devolvió la pregunta

-también-respondió con brevedad

-………..-no decían los 2-a la próxima otros equipos-dijeron a la vez, ambos siguen avanzando pero se detienen al ver que alguien se aproximaba, y como hábiles shinobis, dieron un sorprendente salto quedando colgados del techo con su chakra

-vamos Sakura date prisa-le llamaba una joven castaña

-ya voy, Ten-ten-le respondió la peli rosada

Arriba

-son Ten-ten y Sakura-murmuro el Uchiha asustadito

-si nos atrapan somos hombres muertos-le respondió el Hyuga en el mismo tono

-¿Qué hacemos?-pregunta el Uchiha nervioso

-callarnos y pedir a Jebus sobrevivir-murmura el Hyuga asustado, y más aun cuando una gota de sudor empieza a recorrer desde su frente hasta su nariz amenazándolo con caer y alertar a las jóvenes-por favor no-suplico asustado

-detén esa gota Hyuga-ordeno el Uchiha, por miedo de ser descubierto por Sakura "la golpeadora" Haruno y por Ten-ten "la armería de una kunoichi"

-estamos muertos-murmuro el Hyuga al ver la pequeña gota caer

-a lo mejor no se dan cuenta-rogaba el pelinegro, cosa que fue en vano pues, la gota cayo al suelo asiendo un leve, pero LEVE ruidito, el cual no paso desapercibido por las hábiles kunoichis quienes voltearon al instante, buscando el lugar de proveniencia del ruido

-juro que oí algo, Sakura-dijo Ten-ten sacando un kunai de entre sus coff, "dotes"

-yo igual-dijo la peli-rosada, poniéndose sus guantes de combate, osease, si te encuentra estas bien jodido

-Uchiha, fue un placer trabajar a tu lado-murmuro el Hyuga, aun colgado del techo

-lo mismo digo Hyuga-se resigno el Uchiha

Mientras las 2 jóvenes, se acercaban más a la sección donde ambos jóvenes estaban colgados, y justo cuando ambas vieron donde ellos estaban vieron….nada, no había nadie, solo se veía un tubo de aire acondicionado cerrado

-mmm no debió ser nada-dijo Sakura, quitándose sus guantes

-tienes razón, pero vamos las termas se enfrían-dijo emocionada la castaña

-claro, la fiesta de baño ya va a empezar-dijo corriendo junto con ella

Arriba en el tubo de ventilación, ambos jóvenes se habían adentrado claro que al estar tan apretado, ambos tuvieron que…….abrazarse

-esto…..es menos gay de lo que parece-dijo el Uchiha apenado por la "posición"

-claro que si-le respondió el castaño igual de apenado

-¿oíste lo de fiesta de baño?-pregunta Sasuke emocionado-significa chicas sexys y desnudas jugando en el agua-decía emocionado

-si……con sus cuerpos sensuales, mojados, perfectos, desarrollados y jugosos-decía Neji de lo mas excitado

-HYUGA ERES UN CERDO-grito el líder de Taka al sentir un "bultito" picarle allá abajo

-¿QUE?, me excite ¿ok?-respondió apenado, pero firme

-eso no te quita lo cerdo-dijo saliendo del lugar-esto NUNCA paso-aclaro

-jamás paso-completo el ojo-gris

Mientras con el equipo Yin y Yang, osease el bueno y el malo

-te odio-decía el líder de akatsuki

-ya se, llevas diciéndomelo todo el rato-murmuro el chico dragón

-pues te lo recalco-aclaro el líder

-mph como si me importara-le respondió Ryu con una sonrisa-de todos modos tendrás que soportarme, hasta que rescatemos al zorro de Naruto-decía el chico con la misma sonrisa

-no, porque aquí te elimino-dijo con maldad

-y dale con eso amigo, entiende tu no me puedes vencer-aclaro el chico héroe

-yo no, ellas-el líder malvadamente, mientras lo empujaba hacia un cuarto y Ryu cae de cabeza, frente a varias muchachas

-eh…hola-sonrió nervioso

-a darle matarile-dijo una de las chicas, antes de que todas sacaran armas tanto cortantes como de fuego

-oigan, oigan no es lo que pien—

El chico no termina su frase pues corre al ver como le disparaban con un par de TMP, mientras el líder reía malvadamente, pues si el no se cargaba a su enemigo tan siquiera que lo hicieran ellas

-aaa-gritaba el aterrado héroe, corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo

-MORIRAS PERVERTIDO DE QUINTA-gritaban a coro las 4 muchachas asesinas que le seguían

-diablos, porque tenían que enseñarme a no pegarle a las mujeres-pensó Ryu enfadado, por sus buenos modales-bueno, hasta aquí llegue-dijo al verse encerrado en un callejón sin salida aparente-bueno…..viví bien-se resigno, pero justo antes de ser capturado, mutilado, masacrado y demás, una sombra roja, le saco del lugar dejándolo en el tejado, mientras el joven medio atontado por la rápida acción

-deberías tener mas cuidado-dijo una seductora y delicada voz, Ryu voltea al instante encontrándose con una hermosa joven de cabellos negros, un rostro perfecto, y un cuerpo de 10 cubierto por un seductor vestido rojo, que dejaba ver su pierna izquierda **(n.a: véase Ada Wong)**- ¿que pasa?-pregunta acercándose a el de un modo muy sensual

-amm jeje-reía entupidamente, pues ella era el sueño de cualquiera, y esta no era la primera vez que lo salvaba de morir-¿Cómo….estas Yume?-pregunta por fin

-yo bien, tu….no mucho-dijo divertida al ver que casi lo machacaban

-¿Por qué me salvas? ¿Que no trabajas para Orochimaru?-preguntaba el chico

-muchas preguntas, y no tengo ganas de responderlas-dijo sacando una pistola garfio, osease que disparaba un gancho para poder moverse rápidamente, y apunta a un techo-see you round-dijo viéndole antes de disparar el garfio y desaparecer en la oscuridad de la noche

-tsk…..mujeres-murmuro el chico al ver que lo dejo con dudas de nuevo-¿Por qué desaparecerá antes de contestarme?-se pregunta el despistado chico-o siquiera me da su numero-decía tranquilo

Mientras con el ninja hiperactivo, cabeza hueca, atarantado, soquete, idiota, torpe y—

-OLLE TTBAYO-grito Naruto al verse tan ofendido-esta bien que sea tonto, no muy inteligente, astuto, etc. Pero soy….soy…..soy alto-dijo por fin

Bueno regresando al tema que el rubio interrumpió, el caminaba buscando a su zorresco amigo el Kyuby sigue, sigue y sigue y sigue siguiendo hasta que una puerta se abre y nuestro héroe queda frente a frente, separado solo a centímetros de Hinata Hyuga, y esto no seria tan malo si ella no anduviera solo en toalla

-amm…..hola-saludo el rubio sonriendo torpemente

-….-se queda calladita mientras se ponía más roja que un jitomate bien maduro

Y justo en ese instante…..se acaba este capitulo XD

**Y bien gente díganme ¿les gusto este capitulo? Pues si, si denle en GO pa mandarme un reviw…o 2 jeje ya saben, mas y mas me inspiro, y de nuevo perdón por tardarme en actualizar **

**Un mensaje especial**

**A Gabe Logan: jaja me siento honrado por que uno de mis autores favoritos lea una de mis historias, créeme tus fics tan increíbles, desde loca academia de pilotos, hasta Konoha Zombis y espero que mi historia te guste**

**Y a todo el mundo que me apoya, pos gracias esto no seria posible sin ustedes, besos a las chivas, abrazos a los chicos, y Deidara e Itachi a las fans de estos, olvídense de Hinata…..ella es mía……es decir…..de Naruto jaja**

**Despidiéndose**

**UchihaAnubis **


	6. La gran salida

**Me alegra que les allá gustado el capitulo anterior gente bonita, y como tantos….bueno como 3 o 4, me lo han pedido aquí el capitulo 6 de esta historia, prepárense a ver la mayor cantidad de tonterías, groserías, estupideces y demás, y sin mas preámbulo comencemos**

**Capitulo 6: La gran salida, el equipo Kyuby-X logra su objetivo**

En capítulos anteriores, o más bien en el anterior, nuestro heroico amigo Naruto fue encontrado frente a frente con una semi-desnuda **(hemorragia nasal, por parte del autor) **y sonrojada Hinata, quien hacia un esfuerzo sobre humano para no desmayarse y ambos trataban de articular palabras

-dattbayo, NO ME PEGES-grito el rubio cubriéndose, pues esperaba golpes por andar de fisgón, pero por mas que espero pues nada, Hinata seguía inmóvil-¿Qué estará pensando?-se pregunto mentalmente, pero una idea aterradora, y muy estupida, paso por su cabeza-¿con que no me quieres matar eh?, lo que quieres es usarme como tu juguete sexual hasta satisfacerte ¿no?-dijo la "aterradora" idea, ven dije que era estupida-ASI PUES TOMAME-grito arrancándose la camisa, dejando ver su pecho desnudo, y Hinata solo dijo

-……-azoto, bueno mas bien no dijo obviamente al ver lo que ustedes fanáticas hentai han de estar esperando ella callo desmayada, sin conciencia y dormida

-hijole…..la mate-dijo asustado, pero al acercarse se da cuenta que solo estaba dormida-fiuf parece que tomo pastillas pa dormir y le hicieron efecto, que bueno-dijo el muy despistado chico-se ve….tan-dijo acariciando el rostro de la Hyuga levemente

Pues verla así, tan frágil inocente, tiernamente sonrojada, y únicamente cubierta por una toalla, cualquiera se aprovecharía

-yahoo-dijo emocionado

Excepto el buen Naruto quien obviamente la dejo en su cama sin siquiera tocarla

-do´h-murmuro cargando a la Hyuga, pero antes de irse se acerco a ella y le dejo un tierno beso…..en la frente **(ajaja Naruhinas, quisiera ver sus caras)**, así es no se atrevió a robarle un beso, que tonto, pero sus pensamientos, desde tiernos hasta pervertidos fueron frustrados por su comunicador, era Sasori

-escorpión rojo a zorro naranja, escorpión rojo a zorro naranja ¿me copias?-llamaba por el comunicador

-aquí zorro naranja, ¿quien me puso zorro naranja?-preguntaba el rubio idiota

-Itachi puso los nombres clave, ahora el sistema de rastreo que dices que implantaste en el collar de tu zorro esta dándome su localización, ¿listos todos?-pregunta abriendo la comunicación con todos lo chavos

-aquí bermellón, y flipper-dijo el Uchiha mayor junto a su azul amigo

-aquí dios-decía Pein con maldad

-aquí Dragón-dijo Ryu, y a lo lejos un grito de enojo de Pein

-aquí Taka y ave del destino-dijo Sasuke con su voz templada y Neji con su voz seria

-aquí agüitas y gorila-bromeo Suigetsu mientras Juugo lo golpea "suavemente"

-aquí sombra junto a Happy marionetista-decía Shikamaru con sorna junto a un Kankuro que cantaba la canción del sombrero mexicano

-aquí BAM Bang y el doctor estupinstain-decía Deidara de si mismo y de su estupido compañero respectivamente

-aquí Jashin 1 y tacaño de (censurado)-decía Hidan, y por suerte no se escucho esto ultimo gracias a la estática

-aquí mapache del desierto-dijo Gaara con su voz fría como una Tecate recién sacada del refri

-muy bien Kyuby-X el objetivo esta en…

Decía Sasori mientras en su computadora se iba triangulando la localización del zorrito, pero cuando por fin tuvo el lugar exacto dejo escapar un grito ahogado

-y bien escorpión rojo ¿Dónde esta el objetivo?-preguntaba Itachi algo impaciente

-el objetivo esta justo en…..gulp….la oficina de Tsunade-samma-dijo con pavor esto ultimo

-ok…..hicimos lo que pudimos adiós-dijo Itachi tratando de correr, pero Kisame le detiene

-perense, no pueden huir ¿quien me ayudara a salvar a Kyuby?-preguntaba Naruto con ojitos de perro, cosa que no sirvió porque todos estaban separados, y hablaban con los intercomunicadores

-yo lo haré, si alguien me necesita yo estaré allí y le ayudare en lo que pueda-dijo Ryu mientras una bandera de Konoha se ondeaba tras de el en forma de heroísmo

-a no, mi peor enemigo no participara en un ataque suicida si yo no lo hago-dijo Pein-Akatsuki, POR LA VICTORIA-grito dejando a todos medio sordos, pero inspirándolos a luchar, mientras agitaba una bandera con el característico logo del akatsuki

-ok, esa vieja no me vencerá esta vez-dijo Itachi-prepárense porque esta parte de la misión es como un pacto homicida suicida, y muchos no volveremos, pero los que si cuenten esto…..Itachi Rules-dijo mientras todos aplaudían-nos vemos en el sector 19 allí planearemos como entrar-ordeno mientras todos se dirigían al punto de reunión

En el punto acordado todos ya se habían reunido, y se preparaban para averiguar como pasar la gama de defensas de Tsunade

-mmm….puedo desarmar todo-decía Sasori-pero los sistemas físicos son su problema

-tranquilos-dijo Ryu desenfundando su espada-yo me encargo-dijo acercándose al pasillo antes de entrar a la oficina de Tsunade, el cual era custodiado por láser, y solo podía ser desactivado por el otro extremo

-oye, Inazuma-le llamo Pein-si mueres…..fuiste un digno oponente-dijo esto ultimo en voz bajita

-jaja tu también-dijo Ryu corriendo a todo lo que podía, mientras los láser aparecían y lo seguían, tenia que llegar y evitar que lo achicharraran, pero al llegar al final vio que no podía abrir la puerta-ME LLEVA-grito al ver los láser a 10 metros y acercándose a toda velocidad

-lo van a achicharrar-dijo Itachi sorprendido

-no quiero ver-dijo Naruto de lo mas asustado mientras se tapaba los ojos

-yo si-decía Pein emocionado por ver tostado a su enemigo

-ok hora de actuar-dijo Ryu corriendo hacia el muro da un salto y usando el muro da otro salto, y con este pasa entre los láser al mas puro estilo de Matrix-quisiera ver a Neo hacer eso-dijo el chico héroe sonriendo

-BIEN-grito Naruto al ver que como los láseres llegaron al final del pasillo sin descuartizar nada, se abrió la puerta-vamos equipo estamos cerca del objetivo-dijo corriendo por el pasillo antes lleno de láser y al entrar ve, sobre una camita suavecita junto a un plato de comida y leche, a su querida mascota bien dormida

-encontramos el objetivo-le informo Itachi a Sasori-preparando la salida del complejo-dijo estilo ejercito o videojuegos

-Itachi-san…..deja de jugar resident evil-dijo Kisame con una gotita

-no es mi culpa….ese juego me incita-se defendía el Uchiha

-aja-decía sarcástico la trucha parlante

-KYUBY-grito Naruto corriendo hacia su mascota y esta se despierta corriendo en la típica escena que van mega lento-aaaamiigggoooo-dijo muy, MUY lentamente

-NARUTO-gritaba Kyuby corriendo hacia el y justo cuando quedo frente a el lo golpea-¿QUE HACES AQUÍ?

-vinimos a rescatarte de estas harpías malvadas-dijo abrazándolo

-de que me estas hablando, ellas me apapachan me cuidan, me hacen piojito, me dan comida DESENTE y mi plato de leche, ¿crees que me iré?-decía en animal

-¿pero porque me pegas?-decía el rubio acariciando su mejilla roja por el golpe

-COMO QUE PORQUE, porque me haces vivir en una caja de pizza, tu padre me compra comida de perro y no de la buena, me compra Padigri en vez de pedigrí y no me hagas mencionar lo de mi baño-aullaba indignado

-esta contento de vernos-corre junto con los demás

-NO, NO, NO SALVENME DE ESTE SOPENCO-gritaba o más bien aullaba el pobre animalito

-que raro, esperaba mas de la vieja-dijo Itachi, pero justo en ese instante una joven pasaba frente a ellos dejándolos a todos con la sangre helada

-…..INTRUSOS-grito la joven corriendo directo hacia un botón que tenia…. ¿Un dibujo de Itachi? y una alarma parecida a la de ataque de bombas en la segunda guerra mundial se activa, llamando a todas las kunoichis mientras una voz mecánica decía

-INTRUSOS, INTRUSOS FUERZA LETAL………

-no, no, no-decía Itachi no esperando oír una palabra

-CONSEDIDA-dijo la maquina

-me lleva el diablo-grito el Uchiha mayor

-así será-dijo Tsunade apareciendo con un ejercito de jóvenes ninjas-bravo señor Uchiha…..llego lejos pero su camino se acabo-dijo a modo de sentencia mientras todas las kunoichis a su alrededor se preparaban para "destrozar" a los intrusos

-Neji dime que tienes un plan-murmuro Naruto casi desmayándose

-vamos genio da una idea-dijo Neji zarandeando al pobre Shikamaru

-no hay modo de salir vivos-menciono Shikamaru soltando un gran problemático

-pues piensa en algo pero para ya-le ordenaba enojado

-oye es difícil pensar con esas cosososotas frente a mi, ¿uno se distrae sabes?-decía viendo los grandes dotes de las kunoichis **(coff, coff Tsunade)**

-ok, como digo yo, estamos roquete jodidos-decía Itachi dándose por vencido-bien vieja tu ganas, chicos entreguen las armas

-bravo señor Uchiha, e de admitir que no esperaba que se rindiera tan rápido-exclamo Tsunade satisfecha por, por fin haber doblegado a la bestia conocida como Itachi Uchiha

-así es Tsunade-sama y ahora entiendo que las mujeres son gente con derechos y, YA-grito de golpe mientras todos los Akatsuki lanzaban unas bombas de humo al suelo y la bruma cubrió el lugar y las kunoichis comienzan a disparar al humo esperando a darle al objetivo-CORRAN COMO UNOS MALDITOS DIABLOS-grito Itachi corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo junto con los demás shinobis hacia la puerta tratando de sobrevivir a la lluvia de disparos y ataques asesinos

Ya a 125 metros de la salida 4 kunoichis se interpusieron entre nuestro grupo y su escape

-me-murmuro Sasuke

-lleva-continua Neji

-la-murmuro Pein

-Chistorra-termino Shikamaru

-mph, valla Sasuke-"kun", no me lo esperaba de ti-dijo una hermosa kunoichi de cabellos rosados, dando énfasis al kun y ajustándose sus guantes de combate

-ni yo de ti, Hyuga Neji-decía una hermosa castaña con su cabello hecho 2 cebollitas preparando unos de sus pergaminos con armas

-jeje Nagato-kun no me puedo creer que Itachi te convenciera de esto-decía una peli azul con una flor en su cabello

-así que viniste vago inmundo-grito una rubia con un gigantesco abanico en manos listo para atacar

-chicos…….sus novias los llaman-murmuro Naruto algo asustado

-vete Naruto-dijo Sasuke con heroísmo-ella es mía-dijo decidido, desenfundando su espada chokuto de su funda

-el pelo de cacatúa tiene razón-continua Neji-nosotros nos encargamos-adoptando su famosa posición de combate

-así que saca tu anémico trasero de aquí-ordeno Pein preparándose para la lucha

-vete, esto se pondrá problemático-murmuro Shikamaru, con sorna y poniéndose en su posición de pensar

-chicos…..sniff….son los mejores-dijo Naruto "bien" sacrificado mientras corría como loco con un Kyuby que le mordía la chaqueta tratando de soltarse-tranquilo Kyuby ya casi-se ve rodeado por completo, y el sistema satelital le apunta-salimos-murmuro asustado

-buen intento Naruto-decía una joven rubia de entre las demás-pero no lograras salir con vida de esta, entrega al lindo animalito abrasadle y solo te romperemos los testículos-dijo sacando un martillo de cascanueces

-mis cositas-murmuro el Uzumaki asustado mientras se agarraba su parte "especial" –ahora ¿quien podrá defenderme?-murmuro en forma de mártir

-YO-se escucho una voz y Ryu apareció justo antes que el láser tocara a Naruto apareció con su espada en manos, y un campo de fuerza lo cubre y refleja el ataque dejando a la mayoría de las kunoichis fuera de combate-coréele-dijo preparándose para luchar

-adiós-y nuestro amigo no se hizo del rogar y salio corriendo y al llegar a la puerta una gran cantidad de arena derriba el portón de seguridad-gracias Gaara-dijo mientras el chico de la arena creaba otro muro evitando que las balas y los kunai alcanzaran a Naruto

Ya en la parte de afuera del dormitorio femenino

-LO LOGRE-grito emocionado-o si, o si-bailaba emocionado-la mesa que mas aplauda, la mesa que mas aplauda le mando la niña-dijo corriendo de lo mas feliz a la sala de juntas del Akatsuki esperando que la mayoría de sus compañeros volvieran

Sala de juntas de Akatsukis A.C.

-hálala-cantaba estúpidamente nuestro único sobreviviente ileso-¿Qué les habrá pasado a los demás?-se pregunta y recibe una patada como respuesta por parte del Uchiha que aman las mujeres, respetan los hombres, y adoran los niños

-cállate Dobe-murmuraba el malherido ninja

-Uchiha tiene razón, no estamos de humor-decía el castaño Hyuga

-por mi, que bien pelea Konan-decía el intento de dios y líder de Akatsuki

-eso fue……muy problemático-murmuraba….bueno todos sabemos que fue Shikamaru ¿verdad?

-CHICOS volvieron, ¿como les fue con sus viejas?-pregunta, torpemente nuestro rubio amigo

-…..CALLATE-gritaron los 3 a la vez, mientras por la puerta entraba el Akatsuki en condiciones no muy favorables

-otra salida victoriosa contra la vieja, NUNCA MAS DORMIRE DESPUES DE ESA ACCION Y VIOLENCIA-grito en tono de triunfo el Uchiha mayor antes de caer sobre un sofá de lo mas dormido

-Itachi un día terminaras matándonos-murmuro el rubio Akatsuki mientras se tiraba en una silla de lo mas agotado

-oye mi homosexual compañero, que no te gusten las mujeres no significa que te enojes-decía el Uchiha fastidiado despertando de su "profundo" sueño-créeme juro por tus ojos gay que no volveremos hay-decía solemnemente

-QUE NO SOY GAY-se quejaba el gay-¡Y DALE QUE NO SOY GAY!-exclamo mas que furioso

-tranquilo ser gay no es malo…..no a quien quiero engañar si lo es-decía Itachi con una malvada sonrisa

Y con los demás

-y ¿como estuvieron sus peleas?-preguntaba Naruto al verlos tan heridos

-bueno…-decía Sasuke en tono pensativo-te diré como fue nuestra pelea, mientras tu corrías como una niña cuando le llega su primer periodo-decía mientras se empezaba a volver la pantalla nublosa

-¿oye Deidara-sempai porque se nubla la pantalla?-preguntaba Tobi con su típica idiotez

-cállate Tobi arruinas el flashback-le regaño el rubio medio raro fanático de las explosiones

-o perdón Tobi se calla, Tobi ser bueno niño-murmuro bajito para que no lo regañaran de nuevo

Flashback, una hora antes

El campo de batalla estaba en silencio, 4 vs 4 hombres contra mujeres, uno diría que los hombres tienen la ventaja pero no al enfrentarse a semejante equipo de kunoichis, las mejores, la crem de la crem, las jóvenes mas peligrosas de este lado del Mississippi, las-

-YA ENTENDIMOS-gritaron todos los que oigan el flashback

Ok, ¿en que estaba yo? A si, la batalla estaba por empezar ambos bandos esperaban el primer movimiento del lado contrario

-¿Qué plan tienes Uchiha?-murmuro el genio Hyuga

-tsk, mi plan es sobrevivir y espero que el suyo igual-le respondía el susodicho

-Konan me va a matar-se decía Pein mientras lloraba mentalmente

-(suspiro de fastidio) esa loca me hará pedazos-se dijo Shikamaru esperando lo mejor claro esta

-bien…yo me encargo de Sasuke-dijo Sakura mientras terminaba de ajustar sus guantes

-bien, pero ¿quien ira primero?-pregunto Ten-ten

-esa es una buena pregunta, ¿que dicen chicas?-pregunta la peli rosada

-yo digo que lo hagamos al azar-sugirió Konan

-háganle como quieren, pero yo me encargo de ese vago de porquería-exclamo Temari con su típico temperamento

-ok-tomo Sakura la palabra-lo haremos así, el que venga primero de ellos contra quien lo pidió primero ¿de acuerdo?-pregunto la joven, recibiendo respuestas afirmativas de sus compañeras-y ¿ustedes que dicen?-le preguntaron a los chicos quienes tras razonarlo…..por 15 segundos decidieron que si

Del lado masculino

-y ¿quien será el primer idiota en ir?-preguntaba el Uchiha con cara de yo no

-lo haremos de un modo justo-dijo Pein-yo se como porque soy dios y será así…..VE UCHIHA-grito empujando a Sasuke a la batalla quien puso cara de "NOOOO"

-valla Sasuke-Kun no esperaba que fueras tan valiente-admitió la chica de rosa

-tan valiente ¿como para dejarme ir sin pelear?-pregunta el pelo de cacatúa

-mmm….no-respondió con una hermosa sonrisa antes de dar un violento golpe en dirección al Uchiha, quien lo evito de milagro y sonrió confiadamente

-es todo lo que tienes Sakurita-le provoco Sasuke, pero su valor se fue al ver que cuando el golpe asesto contra el suelo, reventó este como si de cartón se tratase-¿QUE CARA?-dijo aterrado al ver semejante fuerza en una pequeña joven

-y aun no acabo, Sasukecito-Kun-dijo con una sonrisa adornando su rostro, tras lo cual levanto una roca del tamaño de una habitación regular y la lanzo contra el Uchiha quien usando un jutsu de Katon logro evitar ser destruido y se acerca a ella para empezar un combate cuerpo a cuerpo muy parejo, pues Sasuke no se podía dejar siquiera tocar por la joven….o esta le rompería algún hueso-¿Qué pasa Sa-su-ke-Kun?-pregunta deletreando su nombre juguetonamente causando un leve sonrojo en el Uchiha-a ¿no quieres responder eh?-dijo con diversión, antes de acomodarse entre los brazos del Uchiha terminando sus caderas unidas en una posición algo "comprometedora"

-Sa…Sakura ¿que haces?-pregunta Sasuke comenzando a apenarse

-nada-dijo en un tono muy, muy sensual, atontando al Uchiha levemente, y aprovechando este descuido se da la vuelta y comienza a asestarle una gran cantidad de golpes dejando K.O.-lo siento Sasuke pero en la guerra y en el amor todo se vale-dijo la peli rosada sacando la lengua, asiendo el símbolo de amor y paz y cerrando un ojo coquetamente

-mis…huesos-alcanzo a murmurar el Uchiha

Fin del flashback

-y así Naruto fue como Sakura Haruno me dejo vencido-terminaba de contar su historia

-anda Sakura-chan si que fue lista para vencerte Sasuke-teme-dijo el rubio antes de recibir un fuerte golpe por parte del Uchiha

-eso….se clasifica como trampa-termino el Uchiha antes de levantarse dispuesto a retirarse

-bien y con esto termina esta historia-dijo Naruto cargando a Kyuby quien seguía tratando de zafarse de el y volver con las chicas

Pero arruinando lo esperado por Naruto la voz del diré se escucha en toda la escuela

-esta….esta encendido…probando, probando-se escuchaba la voz del serpentino de Orochimaru

-pero que ñoño-murmuro el Uchiha mayor casi dormido

-atención-llamo la voz del diré-mañana es su examen ordinario de prueba ninja, espero que hayan estudiado esta noche y no espiado ugh chicas, bueno es todo….a y recuerden si no pasan reprueban el año y serán…EXPULSADOS…..es todo-termino la voz

Mientras en el espacio

-Houston tenemos problemas-dijo un astronauta al oír gritos provenientes de la tierra, todos de inmenso terror

**Órale, perdón por la tardanza pero me perdí en el sendero de la vida jajá, bueno espero reviws y demás**** bye**** gente bonita**


	7. Inicia el terror, TERROR

**Perdón por la tardanza pero me entretuve luchando contra el mal y destruyendo al gigante hombre mono para salvar la novena dimensión….o algo así no recuerdo bien, pero aquí el otro capitulo de ésta disparatada historia **

**Disclaimer****: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, si me pertenecieran…..MUAJAJAJA **

**Capitulo 7: El examen, inicia el terror….TERROR**

La gran escuela, Konoha era un sitio de paz y tranquilidad….a quien engaño era un pandemónium todos corrían buscando un modo de aprobar ese examen, pues reprobar no era una opción al menos no para Itachi, el repruebo todas las materias, Uchiha quien buscaba el modo de aprenderse todo el libro de arte shinobi en menos de media hora

-ENTRA, ENTRA-decía Itachi golpeando un libro contra su cabeza una y otra vez tratado de que se quedara impregnado el conocimiento en el, cosa hasta ahora infructífera

-Itachi deja de golpear tu cabeza con ese libro, entiende para estudiar requieres leer el libro, NO GOLPEARTE CON EL-le regaño su jefe, ósea, Pein quien trataba de apuntarse todo el libro bajo las mangas

Mientras con Naruto

-Naruto…Naruto….DESPIERTA BAGO-grito el Hyuga al ver a Naruto dormido en el mueble frente a una pila de libros, y un montón de botes de café y ramen todos vacios

-NO MAMA NO QUIERO IR A LA ESCUELA, ESE NIÑO ME ROBA MI RAMEN-grito golpeando lo primero en su camino, ósea, a Kyuby quien salió por la ventana gritando "hijo de la—"

-Naruto es hora de ir al examen, date prisa-le dijo el ojo blanco mientras preparaba su equipo ninja…..y un testamento

-auu voy a reprobar, odio los exámenes escritos-murmuro el Uzumaki para si mismo

-no es escrito el examen-aclaro su compañero

-¿dattbayo?-pregunta ilusionado

-así es, el examen consiste en ponernos a todos juntos en una selva con un paquete básico de ninja y lo que llevemos con nosotros, eliminándonos uno por uno hasta que cada uno tenga 6 medallas de otro ninja, esos pasan, el resto están expulsados…..o muertos-dijo con gran simpleza mientras la boca de Naruto caía como los sueños de una joven que queda embarazada en la secundaria

-¿e…estas hablando enserio?-pregunta aterrado

-pero claro, yo que tu tendría mi testamento listo, y mandaría a tus padres un mensaje de cariño con una foto…..porque no te podrán reconocer después de lo que esta por pasarte-dijo saliendo del cuarto-a y suerte-dijo sonriendo dejando a Naruto con grandes ganas de ir a hacer del baño

En el gym, si es gimnasio no el amigo de Itachi

-hola niños-dijo Orochimaru apareciendo de la nada, asustando a mas de uno-¿estudiaron?-pregunta, recibiendo un zapatazo por respuesta justo en la cabeza-eso me dice que no-decía sobándose el área golpeada-bueno, adivinen….-silencio general-exacto el gobierno nos prohibió hacer el examen de la selva, pues lo consideran excesivo y brutalmente destructivo para las jóvenes generaciones así que se nos a ordenado cambiarlo, ¿Qué les parece?-pregunta recibiendo miradas de rabia de parte de todos los alumnos que esperaban morir, y hasta este momento les informaban semejante cosa

-no es justo-decía Itachi-me la pase estudiando y preparando mis armas para que no pueda herir a nadie, odio esta escuela, y el estúpido gobierno-dijo cruzándose de brazos como niño enfadado

-bueno al menos no tendremos que estar en peligro en un horrible bosque luchando por sobrevivir-le decía Konan en tono maternal

-di lo que quieras Konan, pero apuesto que sigues deseosa de estar en el bosque conmigo-decía Itachi moviendo las cejas sugestivamente

-Itachi….eres un pervertido-le respondió con simpleza

-aun siendo un pervertido te di, todo lo que quisiste esa noche-respondió con gran mordacidad, justo antes de ser sujetado por Konan del cuello de su capa

-lo que pasa en México se queda en México-le dijo muy seria-eso no fue afecto o pasión, fueron muchas ganas y tequila-dijo atragantándose de rabia

-eso dicen todas antes de terminar con Itachito-respondió el Uchiha triunfante

Devuelta con el hermano perdido de Michael Jackson

-bien chicos su examen será dado en estas-dijo apuntando a una pared que se abría de la nada y aparecía Tsunade con un traje que dejaba mucho a la imaginación, mostrando unas mesas cama que parecían a las de matrix-maquinas de simulación virtual controlada por esa súper computadora-dijo apuntando a una mega computadora, mientras Pein comenzaba a maquilar una malvada idea

-oooh-exclamaron todos los alumnos sorprendidos

-ahora hagan favor de pasar a sentarse ordenadamente en—

Orochimaru hubiera seguido con la frase anterior pero esta ocupado siendo aplastado por todo el alumnado y uno que otro maestro coff coff Kakashi coff, coff

-¿LISTOS?-preguntaba Jiraiya-ero-sama-sannin, recibiendo una respuesta afirmativa por parte del alumnado-bien, porque cuando estén allí adentro todo se sentirá real-advirtió

-¿y será real?-pregunta nuestro rubio idiota favorito

-Am….-dijo el sannin mientras jalaba una palanca causando que unos cascos cayeran sobre los alumnos….y Kyuby, y curiosamente Naruto fue brutalmente electrocutado

-DIJISTE QUE NO DOLERIA-gritaba el rubio siendo electrocutado

-nunca dije que no, no respondí a tu pregunta porque la respuesta no te gustaría-respondió el Sannin con una sonrisa

Oscuridad…..era todo lo que Naruto podía ver, solo recuerda haber sido electrocutado y luego…todo se volvió negro

-no…..no veo nada-decía el rubio esforzando la vista

-na…Naruto-le llamara una hermosa y suave voz

-¿quien…..quien es?-preguntaba tratando de ver-no te veo

-quita tu brazo de tu cara idiota-respondió una voz áspera y ronca

-a verdad-se dijo el Uzumaki cuitando el brazo de su cara revelándose a si mismo y a todos los de su escuela con cyber trajes, que parecían de video juego del espacio-que buena onda, ¿y estos trajecitos?-preguntaba a una sombras, que se aclararon revelando a los primos Hyuga

-no lo se, despertamos y ya los teníamos-respondió el Hyuga-aunque son cómodos-agrego el susodicho

-¿Qué…que abra pasado Neji-onesan?-preguntaba la dulce Hinata

-no lo se Hinata-sama, pero pronto lo averiguaremos-le respondió su primo tratando de sonar como si supiera lo que pasaba, pues no quería asustarla-ahora vuelvo, buscare a Ten-ten-dijo despareciendo dejando a Naruto y a Hinata….solos…..sin nadie que los vea….ya saben a que me refiero ¿no?

-¿Qué crees que este pasando Hinata-chan?-preguntaba el joven rompiendo el silencio

-n…no lo se cre….creí que debíamos iniciar el examen-respondió con su típica timidez y tratando de no sacar a flote el desastre del día anterior

-Am…Hinata-chan….sobre lo que paso ayer-susurraba Naruto mientras ambos comenzaban a ponerse rojos como jitomates…en especial Hinata-juro que no fue mi intención-se disculpo en chico con voz de arrepentimiento-solo buscaba algo que me pertenecía y je, je ocurrió nuestro "encuentro"-dijo esto ultimo muy avergonzado

-e…esta bien….Naruto-Kun-alcanzo a murmurar la apenada Hyuga-no…..no fue tu culpa-dijo regalándole una hermosa sonrisa

-sniff-exclamo Naruto casi llorando al ver lo amable que era a con el-o u….Hinata-chan….gracias-exclamo fuertemente mientras la abrazaba efusivamente, mala idea pues Hinata quedo al borde del desmayo al sentirse tan cerca del joven, aun sin saber como explicar esas mariposas en la barriga que sentía al estar con el….o por favor todos sabemos que es ¿no?

Pero la tierna escena es interrumpida por una enorme pantalla que aparece frente a ellos, en un tipo domo, y en ella aparece Orochimaru

-bien mis niños, espero que estén listos para su-decía pero la pantalla comienza a distorsionarse hasta que aparece Pein oprimiendo botones en su computadora

-me lleva Sasori, ¿ya esta?-preguntaba el peli marrón

-jefe ya esta en vivo-le dijo la voz del escorpión ósea Sasori

-¿eh?-dijo antes de toser y darse la vuelta en su silla giratoria y volver a girar lentamente estilo personaje malvado de videojuegos-hola jóvenes estudiantes-dijo maquiavélicamente-como se abran dado cuenta yo Pein, el gran dios, el ser supremo, el todo poderoso—

-hay ya cállate soquete-exclamo Ryu algo enojado al ver a Pein aumentando su ego

- e tomado control de este sistema computacional que era para nuestro examen-dijo con suprema maldad

-¿eh?-preguntaron con cara de "what"

-TOME EL DOMINIO DE ESTE MUNDO-grito con gran furia, causando miedo y sordera en algunos-ahora prepárense para la peor experiencia de sus vidas…cambio y fuera-dijo antes de desaparecer

Pánico, esa era la palabra perfecta para describir como se encontraban los estudiantes, estaban conectados a una computadora, Pein los controlaba, a y claro, Naruto quería ir al baño

-¿Qué haremos?-preguntaba el Hyuga

-pues creo que iré a ese arbolito-respondió Naruto apretando las piernas en señal de "quiero ir"

-tranquilos amigos-dijo Ryu sonriendo-yo me encargo de todo, e vencido a Akatsuki antes y lo hare de nuevo-dijo con gran confianza en si mismo

-¿deberás ttbayo?-preguntaba Naruto con esperanza de no tener que mover un dedo en su defensa propia….cobarde

-claro, es decir ni que Pein tratara de AAAAH-grito el pobre chico al caer por un gigantesco agujero que se abrió de la nada llevándoselo al coliseo de la muerte

-¿QUE LE PASO?-gritaron los sorprendidos jóvenes

-ese fui yo-llamo Pein la atención-no podía permitirle a ese niño detenerme esta vez-dijo antes de que la pantalla se apagara de nuevo

-ok, y ¿que pasara ahora?-se pregunto el Uchiha mas querido por las fans, y por mala suerte obtuvo la respuesta de la pantalla

-jejé olvide mencionarlo-dijo Pein apareciendo en la pantalla-ustedes serán liberados en el mundo virtual creado por Sasori y solo podrán salir de aquí si llegan a la montaña de la muerte—

-trillado-grito Naruto justo antes de que un yunque se materializara sobre su cabeza reventándole el cráneo

-como decía-dijo Pein llamando la atención de nuevo-tendrán que pasar atreves de todos los campos del terror y por los 9 territorios de la muerte controlados por un miembro del Akatsuki quien los destruirán a y si su vida llega a cero-dijo antes de empezar a reírse macabramente-bueno no querrán saber…ahora para hacerlo divertido-oprime unos botones de su mando y todos los alumnos son mandados a múltiples lugares separándolos completamente-traten de sobrevivir-se escucho en todo el cyber mundo dejando a todos los alumnos con gran nerviosismo

Con Naruto

-AAAAAAAAAH-gritaba aterrado al verse en semejante situación-ok, ok soy un pobre chico que esta solo en un cyber mundo controlado por un sujeto con megalomanía y un serio complejo de dios y sin nadie que me ayude-dijo respirando entrecortado y de lo mas asustado-o bueno e estado peor-se dijo calmándose rápidamente-es decir ¿Qué me puede pasar?-dijo y para su mala suerte obtuvo una respuesta y esta fue que el suelo se abriera liberando montones de zombis asesinos con hambre de carne con sabor a ramen

-aaa-decían los zombis cojeando hacia Naruto

-ok…….eso es peor-se dijo antes de correr mas rápido que el viento

El rubio corría tan rápido como podía estaba difícil escapar de los come carne, pues, a pesar de ir cojeando casi lo alcanzaban y no tenia armas

-¿Por qué a mi?-dijo al verse encerrado en un frente a un muro de roca y los zombis-o demonios ¿que hare?-se dijo asustado pero recordó unas sabias palabras dichas por su padre

MINI FLASHBACK

Estaban Naruto y Minato sentados uno frente al otro en un campamento

-mira hijo te daré un consejo que mi padre me dio a tu edad, y que se que te salvara la vida algún día-dijo paternalmente, y para su mala suerte Naruto estaba ocupado con una mosca-hazme caso animal-dijo dándole un zape

-auch Apa no me pegue-se quejo el pequeño rubio de 7 años

-cállese y déjame darte el consejo-dijo enojado antes de volver a hablar en tono de "historia padre a hijo"-el consejo a pasado de generación en generación entre los hombres de mi familia……y como solo te tuve a ti tengo que enseñártelo-dijo fastidiado-el consejo es….A, B,A,B, Izquierda, derecha arriba arriba-dijo a modo de código de videojuego

-gracias pa-dijo abrazándolo

-de nada mijo-dijo abrazándolo igual

FIN DEL MINI FLASHBACK

-bien espero que esto funcione-dijo saltando y alcanzando la ventana de mandos y oprime el código dicho por su padre-bien y arriba-dijo tecleando arriba y en la ventana de poderes de Naruto aparece uno nuevo-de lujo-dijo extendiendo su mano y una esfera con forma espiral comienza a formarse en su mano-bien aquí voy-dijo corriendo hacia los zombis-RASENGAN-grito golpeando al zombi de enfrente llevándose a todos dejando cuerpos ahora si muertos por aquí y allá para luego pararse envuelto en restos de monstruo-YAHOO-celebro a lo Homero Simpson

Mientras con Sasuke, el vengador soy mejor que tu, Uchiha

-mph ese Pein esta loco si cree que podrán vencerme-dijo preparando sus habilidades en controles rápidos y preparando su katana-haya voy-dijo corriendo a gran velocidad mientras entraba en un bosque que decía "si entras tas jodistes"-Itachi….puedo ver tus errores ortográficos a kilómetros-dijo corriendo internándose en el bosque

Con Neji, es tu destino, Hyuga

-o demonios-dijo asustado-debo encontrar a Hinata-sama y a Ten-ten o moriré-dijo aterrado mientras entraba al cañón de la desolación-demonios estos nombres están trillados ¿Qué Akatsuki no contrata gente inteligente?-se pregunta internándose en el cañón

Mientras tanto en el coliseo de la muerte

-Pein esta vez te pasaste-dijo Ryu el héroe el chico que todos quieren amarrado de brazos y piernas evitando que se moviera

-jamás-dijo un holograma del susodicho-ahora prepárate mi enemigo-dijo mientras un gigantesco monstruo apareció estilo Starwars-comételo-le ordeno al gigantesco monstruo y este se acercaba a Ryu quien no podía zafarse

-o demonios-mascullo en joven moviendo sus brazos de aquí pa allá tratando de zafarse de sus ataduras y evitar ser almuerzo de monstruo-vamos, vamos-dije forcejeando tanto como podía pero cuando todo parecía perdido, un disparo golpeo el amarre izquierdo soltándolo de golpe-increíble-susurro Ryu tratando de ver de donde había venido el disparo, pero su mente dejo esa idea y se concentro en escapar, con un fuerte golpe soltó su otro brazo, y de otro sus piernas para luego dar un salto evitando ser engullido, todo eso en menos de 3 segundos

-CON UN DEMONIO ATRAPALO-grito el holograma de Pein enojadicimo al ver que el se había escapado, pero su holograma fue descompuesto por Ryu que cae sobre el aparato que lo proyecta aplastándolo para luego tomar su espada

-haber gigantesca bola de monstruosidad-dijo alzando su espada y poniéndose en pose de combate-venga feo-dijo mientras su espada se iluminaba estilo sable de luz-órale…..eso es nuevo-dijo viendo su espada/sable de luz-pero bueno-dijo algo convencido y lanzándose contra el horrible monstruo

**Que onda ¿les gusto el capi? Si es asi favor de dejar reviws es ese botoncito abajo d esta ventana toma como 30 segundos, dejen lo que quieran, dudas, sugerencias, ideas para capítulos, reviws bomba lo que quieran, jejé adiós **


	8. Amenaza Virtual

**Hola gente hermosa, aquí con la continuación de esta tremendamente loca historia, ahora prepárense para ver la mayor cantidad de locuras desde loca academia de ninjas, de Gabe Logan**

**Además para decirles que cualquiera que desee saber mas sobre esta historia puede contactarme a mi correo electrónico, esta en mi perfil allá arribita **

**Así que estén listos o no aquí vienen las locuras:**

**Capitulo 8: Amenaza Virtual**

Naruto nuestro gran amigo, en capítulos……bueno en el capitulo anterior había logrado escapar de los zombis voraces de carne y ahora se encontraba caminando por la ciudad abandonada…….DEL TERRRRROR…….dios de ¿donde saca Pein estos nombres?

-tengo frio y estoy solo-dijo "valientemente" nuestro amigo Narutesco quien caminaba por la ciudad a paso lento pero inseguro-lo bueno es que se que los demás están peor que yo-dijo tratando de darse ánimos a si mismo cosa, hasta ahora infructífera

Mientras en el bosque de no recuerdo que, pero que recuerdo que tiene un nombre muy, muy trillado

-mph……Itachi-dijo el Uchiha que aman las mujeres, admiran los hombres y adoran los niños Sasuke-puedo seguir tu rastro-dijo viendo un camino de ropa interior femenina tirada por el suelo y tras un leve recorrido se encuentra con su hermano, pero Itachi ni le presto atención, ya que esta luchando….con-¿Sakura?-pregunto el Uchiha sorprendido al verla luchar con su hermano

-vamos niña sigue luchando-dijo Itachi sonriendo divertido…pero su sonrisa se borro al casi se golpeado por un puñetazo de Sakura que al tocar el suelo lo destrozo por completo-…… ¿CUANTOS ESTEROIDES TOMAS?-pregunto aterrado al ver semejante fuerza

-yo no necesito esas cosas-dijo la peli rosada mientras un leve cabello pasaba por su frente

-valla desde este ángulo, con esta luz, sudada, emocionada, respirando agitadamente y peleando Sakura incluso se ve…..bonita-dijo el Uchiha menor algo sorprendido no por la batalla y si no por sus palabras-¿Por qué dije eso?-se pregunto pero dejo de auto interrogarse y mejor se lanzo a batalla contra Itachi pues Sakura aun siendo tan fuerte como es no podría con el ninja mas mañoso de todos

En el valle de las rocas puntiagudas………DEL DOLORRR

-haber si yo fuera una chica con serios problemas de timidez crónica y una chica con un aterrador gusto por las armas y estuviera atrapada en un mundo controlado por un megalómano con complejo de dios y demasiado gusto por las perforaciones ¿Dónde estaría yo?-se pregunto el Hyuga castaño con gran tranquilidad….y cuando digo tranquilidad me refiero a muerto del pánico-debo encontrar a Hinata-sama y a Ten-ten-dijo corriendo tan rápido como le permitían sus pequeñas piernas femeninas

Mientras en la torre de control principal de Pein

-ese maldito desgraciado-grito el jefe, es decir el líder con gran enojo al ver que su archí némesis escapo de su prisión impenetrable……de nuevo-¿como le hace para escapar cada semana de mi plan semanal de destrucción mundial, que involucra meterlo en un calabozo con un monstruo asesino que no logra matarlo?-se pregunto el peli naranja

-tranquilo Nagato-kun-le dijo su compañera, con un sexy traje de secretaria-oye ¿y porque uso yo este traje tan revelador?-dijo algo sorprendida de su enorme escote

-es lo que hace un plan malvado aburrido, en uno asombroso-dijo sonriendo con gran diversión y en el monitor apareció una sombra cubierta por una capucha-ejem agente D su misión-dijo mientras Ryu aparecía en el monitor junto a el sujeto encapuchado-elimínalo se te enviaron códigos para generar ejércitos y toda clase de armas-dijo con tranquilidad-ahora ve, que yo y Konan aprenderemos "anatomía"-dijo sonriendo levemente colorado mientras tenia pensamientos obscenos y al encapuchado le salía una gotita en la nuca

-Em.…si-dijo el encapuchado antes de desaparecer algo asustado y preparándose para su misión

Mientras devuelta con Naruto

-veamos-dijo arriba de un tremendamente alto edificio-HOLAAAA-grito tratando de llamar a cualquier alumno que estuviera cerca, y de la nada apareció un gigantesco brazo de metal-este….-dijo algo sorprendido-algo me hace pensar que eso no es algo amigable-se dijo a si mismo mientras una araña robótica gigante aparecía frente a el-eso supuse-dijo el con una tranquilidad sorprendente, pues generalmente ya hubiera gritado-¿crees que eres muy malo no?¿crees que por tener un gigantesco robot de araña me asustas?-pregunta el muy desafiante y de la nada aparecen otras 2 arañas gigantes-……sigues sin sorprenderme-dijo aun mas desafiante, y de la nada las 3 arañas se fusionan en un mega robot estilo power rangers con una gigantesca cantidad de armas-………..eso si me asusto-dijo el aun tranquilo mientras le apuntaba con un dedo y de la nada sale corriendo gritando como una colegiala-AAAAAAYYYYYUUUUUUDDDDAAAA…….de nuevo-susurro el esto ultimo y gritando lo primero, mientras el robot reía o bueno quien lo controlaba

-corre Uzumaki-decía quien controlaba la araña robótica gigante, quien resulto ser Sasori el marionetista

Devuelta con el chico heroico, quien estaba en una impresionante batalla con el horrible monstruo

-vamos feo-dijo el alejándolo con varios sablazos de luz-no eres tan fuerte conmigo armado-dijo el mientras sostenía su sable de luz/espada y de la nada el monstruo se traga el sable estirando una enorme lengua y robándosela de la mano-este……mi arma-dijo lanzándose hacia la boca del monstruo y este se lo trago con gran facilidad

Mientras de la nada el encapuchado llamado por Pein vio al joven ser engullido por el monstruo

-valla esto fue mas fácil de lo que pensé-dijo el agente D, pero se sorprendió al ver al monstruo retorcerse fuertemente antes de azotar y de su pecho salía el sable de luz y asiendo un agujero con este nuestro amigo el chico dragón **(Ryu = dragón) **–valla-dijo ciertamente sorprendido al ver que seguía vivo-tendré que encargarme yo mismo-dijo hiendo tras el joven héroe

Devuelta con el chico de las piernas femeninas, cabello femenino, y otras cosas femeninas

-Hinata-sama, Ten-ten-llamaba el Hyuga caminando por el valle de nombre exagerado-si están aquí hablen-dijo el y de la nada escucho una fuerte explosión-¿y eso?-se pregunto antes de correr hacia el lugar de donde provenía el ruido-¿esos son disparos?-se pregunto oyendo ruidos de una ametralladora-Ten-ten-dijo emocionado y corrió hacia donde se escuchaba el sonido y encontró a su amada Ten-ten combatiendo contra Kisame

-AAAA esta loca-dijo Kisame tras de una roca huyendo de los disparos

-haber engendro azulado, no que muy machos metiéndonos en su mundo de locos ¿verdad?-pregunto retóricamente mientras disparaba como loca

-por eso la quiero-dijo el Hyuga sonriendo al ver a su pequeña niña dispararla a un hombre pez que estaba completamente aterrado rogando por su vida

Devuelta con Naruto, quien seguía corriendo por su vida

-¿PORQUE SIEMPRE AL BUENO LO PERSIGUE EL MONSTRUO?-se preguntaba gritando el rubio mientras corría mas rápido que atleta en 100 metros planos

-jajaja porque es lo trillado de las películas-le contesto el marionetista que le seguía con su robot gigantesco aracnoides y disparando cuantas armas podía

-a la próxima me voy a escuela publica-se dijo el Uzumaki corriendo y saltando para evitar las balas y las bombas

-jajá ¿sabes que es lo mejor?-dijo el marionetista-que tu "novia" esta en la guarida, Tobi la capturo e Itachi la pidió para el-dijo el marionetista…o va a arder Troya

-¿Qué dijiste?-dijo Naruto deteniéndose en seco, y de espaldas al robot

-que tu novia, la niña linda de ojos claros, fue capturada por nosotros, e Itachi la pidió para—

Decía el marionetista pero Naruto dando un gigantesco salto destrozo la cabeza del robot y se puso frente a Sasori quien lo vio aterrado

-¿Dónde esta Hinata?-dijo con los ojos rojos y animalizados, a ¿alguien le suena?

-AAAAAA-grito como niña el Akatsuki-¿de donde sacaste este poder?-pregunto aterrado viendo la fuerza del joven

-¿Dónde esta Hinata?-repitió ahorcando e Sasori y rompiendo su cuello de madera

-e….esta en la torre de Pein-dijo asustadito, y rogándole que parara

-debo ir para allá-dijo soltándolo y corriendo tan rápido como podía, que era el doble que antes, dejando a Sasori aterrado

-jefe tenemos a un jinchuruki-dijo Sasori por el comunicador-creo que se unió con su zorro o algo, igual que el chico de la arena con su mapache, necesito refuerzos para contenerlo……y otros pantalones-dijo viendo que los había mojado del susto

En la torre de control

-de acuerdo Sasori-dijo el líder arreglándose la capa-estuvo excelente-dijo el sonriendo satisfecho

-si Pein, estuvo "excelente"-dijo la joven peli azul sarcástica y vistiéndose-al menos fue rápido-dijo fastidiada

-ya no me digas nada, esto nunca me había pasado-dijo algo triste y avergonzado

-si como no, mejor ayuda a Sasori-le dijo disgustada

-ok, ok le ayudo en un minuto-dijo moviendo varias cosas en su computadora principal

-si, siempre un minuto, eres el hombre del minuto-le dijo sarcástica y con doble sentido

-exacto yo…….óyeme-dijo dándose cuenta del doble significado

-cállate y llama a los otros, este jinchuruki es mas fuerte que los otros-dijo viendo que arrasaba bosques, desiertos y demás donde iba pasando

-ya lo note, Akatsuki reúnanse en la torre principal, encontramos a uno de categoría 9-dijo esperando a ver a sus compañeros frente a el e ideaba un plan para detener a Naruto que corría como animal y con chakra rojo surgía de el

Mientras con el animalito, es decir Naruto, dentro de su mente estaba frente a una gigantesca jaula

-¿Qué…..que pasa?-se pregunto algo sorprendió y confundido

-hola Naruto-dijo una voz lúgubre y malvada, y apareció una sombra gigantesca envuelta en llamas-prepárate mortal, aquí esta el PODEROSO, el MAGNIFICO, el simpático-dijo con voz aterradora y con tranquila lo ultimo-el increíble Kyuby-dijo el zorro apareciendo tras la jaula

-¿Kyuby?-pregunto el joven sorprendido-¿Qué haces aquí?

-fácil mi amigo come rameen, cuando te pusieron el casco a mi también-dijo el zorro sonriendo-además al estar conectado a ti te doy mi chakra y mi poder-dijo el sonriéndole

-pero ¿porque me ayudas?-pregunto el algo confundido por el cambio de personalidad del zorro-o mas bien ¿porque hasta ahora?-pregunto viéndole

-simple Naruto, ese marionetista de cuarta dijo que la tierna niña de ojos a perlados, y habilidad para rascarme estaba en peligro, y pueden lastimarte, herirte, quemarte, destruiré, pero a ella no la tocan-dijo algo enojado

-así es…….oye-dijo dándose cuenta de lo que dijo sobre el

-dejemos eso de lado, ¿usaras mi poder para salvarla?-pregunto viéndole seriamente

-si, salvare a Hinata-chan-dijo con decisión y retomando el control de sus acciones aun con el chakra del zorro recorriéndolo-te salvare Hinata-dijo viendo la torre de Pein a lo lejos

**Y con esto terminamos por hoy, gente adorada **

**Espero que este siendo de su agrado, en el próximo capitulo, mas locuras, con el ataque de Naruto a la guarida de Pein, ¿salvara a Hinata? ¿Detendrá a Pein? ¿Por qué les pregunto si yo soy el escritor? XD, bueno los veo en el próximo chap, que estará más emocionante aun**

**Se despide, el príncipe extremo**

**Jesús Hardy **


	9. Naruto¿Muere? oO

**¿Que creen? Volvi!**

**O yeah, the sexy boy is in the house.**

**Se que me tarde mucho...bueno, MUCHISIMO en actualizar, pero ustede saben...la prepa, la familia y la hueva son poderosas causas y escribi este chap 20 veces pero cada vez algo malo pasaba y me hacia odiar mi vida T...T **

**Coff, pero recuperando la compostura e vuelto y ¡mas cargado de locuras que nunca!**

**¡Lets rock baby!**

**Capitulo: Naruto...¿Muere? o.O**

En el capitulo anterior, Naruto corria a la increible velocidad de un chico zorro de 15 años que trata de salvar a su novia de un demente pervertido Uchiha con nombre de animal mientras es poseido por su zorro mascota que le da poder increiblemente guow de dios sabra donde.

-!Alla voy Hinata¡-gritaba nuestro heroico heroe mientras se detenia de golpe respirando agitado y acariciandose el pecho-Uf esto esta pesado-gruño por lo bajo tomando una gran bocanada de aire volviendo a su tremendamente larga odisea por salvar a su amada de 2 dias y medio.

Al mismo tiempo varios kilometros adelante 2 fieros guerreros de Akatsuki tenian un acalorado debate sobre una gran verdad del universo.

-El santo

-Blue Demon

-El santo

-Blue demon

-¡El santo puta madre!-blasfemo el religioso loco mientras amenazaba a su compañero con su famosa guadaña.

-Blue demon religioso de mierda-gruño su compañero tan caritativo como un cangrejo.

-Te partire la mandarina en gajos-amenazo el albino, pero su tremendamente educativa discusion fue perturbada por el chico zorro cuya estela de polvo ya se veia a lo lejos-!Preparate Kakuzu¡-advirtio.

-¿Y yo porque? ¡Encargate tu!-decia apuntandole acusadoramente a lo que el religioso solo le hizo la famosa Britney señal y miro hacia la direccion de donde Naruto venia.

-¡Alto en el nombre del mamey!-decia alzando su mano en señal de "Alto" cosa que le valio menos que un comino a Naruto que siguio corriendo hacia el-¿Que? No, no ALTO-Grito justo antes de ser arroyado por el rubio que debido a su velocidad y poder destrozo a Hidan en varias partes-Kakuzu!

-Por eso dije que fueras tu-susurro el tesorero pisando la cabeza del albino inmundo "Accidentalmente" mientras este le "recordaba" a su madre una y otra vez.

Un poco mas adelante Naruto reia mentalmente recordando a Hidan hecho pedazos por su velocidad.

-¡Oh! ¡Si! Soy el mejor bebe-canturreaba feliz mientras seguia corriendo pero frente a el Hidan y Kakuzu llacian de nuevo en poses amenazantes-¿WTF? ¿Como rayos llegaron antes que yo?-pregunta totalmente sorprendido.

El albino sonrio alzando su dedo indice en señal que hiba a responder, mas palabras no salieron de su boca y se rasco el menton pensativo.

-Oye, buen punto ¿Como carajos le ganamos si nos habiamos quedado atras?-pregunta alzando una ceja con incredulidad.

-Pues vieras que no lo se-le respondio elocuentemente su compañero-Es la magia de los videojuegos supongo-expreso como respuesta mas logica.

-Muy bien, que siga la fiesta-exclamo el relamido viendo a Naruto con cara de "Pienso destriparte...poco a poco".

-¿A si?-cuestiono el guero mientras alzaba su puño victorioso-¿Que haran encontra de mi super poder zorro? ¿Eh? ¿Que haran?-la arrogancia cegaba a Naruto por completo,

-Partirte la madre-Hidan solto como si fuese lo mas normal del mundo.

-Da una mejor amenaza-gruño su compañero abaro mientras le daba un manotazo en el hombro causando si no furia en el albino.

-¡No me golpes!-inquirio el religioso-Ademas, eso haremos ¿O no?

-Pues si pero dilo mas aca villanezco algo como "Te partiremos en 2 y te quitaremos tu poder" o mas genial como "Tu poder es grande, pero el nuestro mas" no una estupides y peor una estupides grosera, estamos en categoria T pero aun asi niños podrian leernos ¿Lo sabias?-Ironicamente el ateo hablaba de valores.

-¿Y eso a mi que carajo me importa? Los niños de estos dias dicen cosas 10 veces peores y sus malditos maestros no les dicen nada-se defendia el acusado mientras cruzaba sus inmortales brazos.

-Pero aun asi, podrian cancelarnos, censurarnos, o peor aun, ¡mandarnos a 4 kids!-decia con miedo el tesorero y a su compañero le invadio un feroz escalofrio al nombrar a "La-que-mata-animes"

-Vale, pero no vuelvas a pronunciar ese nombre ¿Estamos?

-Estamos-dice mientras chocan sus puños en forma reconciliadora.

-Ahora destruyamos a este mocos y vamos por un trago compañero ¿Te parece?-dice Hidan con un tono de alto compañerismo.

-Me parece excelente camarada-musito Kakuzu sonriendo bajo su mascara, pero toda la miel y azucar sobre el compañerismo se termino al ver que Naruto hacia media hora se habia hido.

-Carajo Kakuzu, ¡todo es tu puta culpa!-blasfemo el inmortal.

-¿Mi culpa? ¡Si se fue por tu estupides y homosexualidad!-grito el tesorero apuntandole acusadoramente.

-¿Me llamas joto por querer que fueramos amigos? Ahora si te mato los 5 jodidos corazones ateo de mierda, ¡Jashin-sama te castigara!-Le informo lanzandose contra el en una llamada "Pelea de escuela" pues solo se dedicaban a intercambiar manotazos como niñas.

A lo lejos Naruto seguia corriendo a velocidad Kyuby, osease rondando el Match 4 1/2

-Corre, corre, corre-se repetia mentalmente el rubio mientras el piso se destrozando el piso en cada pisoton pero por mas que corria no lograba acercarse en lo mas minimo a su objetivo es como si el castillo de Pein estuviera cada vez mas lejos-¿Que sucede? ¿Porque no puedo acercarme?-los cuestionamientos de Naruto eran bastante logicos e infundados...si no fuera porque el torpe estaba encima de una rueda para Hamster enorme girando y girando.

-¿Cuanto crees que tarde en darse cuenta de que esta asi?-le pregunta la hermosisima asistente del lider a Itachi que miraba a Naruto en la rueda como quien ve a una idiota.

-Segun mis informes unas 3 o 4 horas, en eso cansara el poder del zorro y podremos capturarlo-informo el Uchiha mientras seguia observando al de ojos azules correr como tonto.

-¿De que informes hablas Itachi? Si solo te e visto jugar videojuegos todo el santo dia-Konan era perspicaz y astuta, de eso no habia duda.

-Es facilicimo...probe este truco con otra persona igual de hiperactiva que ese rubio-le explico con toda simpleza mostrando esa encantadora sonrisa made in Uchiha´s.

-¿Quien puede ser tan imbecil para caer en ese truco?-La duda invadio a la peli azulada que puso sus dedos en sus labios en gesto pensativo.

-...¿Konan ya encerio, ¿No sabes de quien hablo?-la sorpresa del azabache era notable-Obiamente hablo del perfectisimo idiota con el que estamos obligados a virir

-Oh...¿Usaste a Tobi?

-¿A quien mas? Solo el y ese rubio caerian en el truco mas tonto del mundo-se excuso el portador del Sharingan encogiendose de hombros suavemente.

-En eso tienes razon-decia la joven dandole suaves palmadas en el hombro-A pesar de ser un Gamer obsesivo y un gigolo de primera, eres muy listo Itachi-le felicito con una suave sonrisa.

-Gracias Konan, es bueno que lo aprecies-dice con su rostro sereno adornado con una tenue sonrisa (Baben fangirls, babeen)-Ahora...¿Quieres ir al armario y...?-deja la pregunta en el aire con un aire seductor y una voz bastante persuaciva.

-¿Crees que me acostare contigo solo por ser guapo, inteligente, habilidoso, increible ninja y estar totalmente rifado de cuerpo?-inquirio la chica con un gran disgusto arruinando su bello rostro sonriente con un seño fruncido y poniendo sus manos a la altura de la cadera.

-No solo por eso, tambien tengo la .45 mas grande del mercado-especulo el joven alzando su indice suavemente tomando el menton de Konan con ternura.

-Mmmmh...-Ella lo piensa levemente y suspira con "resignacion" ante su compañero-Deacuerdo, pero que sea uno rapido ¿Ok?-inquirio suspirando nuevamente.

-Con Itachi nada es rapido-mueve sus cejas sugestivamente tomando su mano guiandola hacia el armario de mantenimiento, ¿Porque hay un armario en medio de la nada? Que rayos voy a saber yo.

En un valle con un nombre tan idiota que no pienso repetirlo Neji Hyuga abrazaba a su amada de chongos dejandole constantes besos en la mejilla.

-Que bueno que estes bien Ten-Ten-decia con alegria el joven genio mientras la aludida no hacia mas que sonrojarse mas y mas con cada meloso beso del joven.

-Ne...Neji deja-murmuraba roja como jitomate mientras trataba de soltarse del abrazo de oso del muchacho y este la solto manteniendo una muy suave sonrisa de alegria.

-Ahora Ten-Ten creo que debemos buscar a Hinata-sama y tratar de salir de este mundo psicotico controlado por otro psicotico-el de ojos opalinos demostraba su gran liderasgo.

-...¿Eh?-Para quien no lo notara, la joven se perdio en la sonrisa del Hyuga 3 o 4 parrafos arriba por lo que no entendio ni Pio de lo que le dijeron.

-Excelente, ahora sigueme-toma su mano llevandola a rastras mientras la castaña tiene esos sueños Neji-Ten pervertidos que de seguro ustedes tambien tienen.

Y cambiando de escena, si de nuevo, encontramos a Sasuke "Soy fregon" Uchiha y Sakura "La bestia rosada" Haruno que mantenian un absoluto y sepulcral silencio entre ellos.

-Bueno ya di algo-rompio el silencio la de pelo rosado mientras el joven solo le devolvia un gruñido como respuesta-Bien, ahora respondeme como si fueses humano y no un perro enfadado-ironizo la jovencita.

-Guarda silencio Sakura, debemos ahorrar fuerzas para la batalla Itachi pudo haberse hido pero a de estar maquinando algun plan malvado para atraparnos...-Y en alguna parte de un armario Itachi estornudaba mientras volvia a su lujuriosa labor-El hace algo malvado ahora...lo siento en mis huevos...

-Valla...que gran forma de parecer un amargado-suspiro con resignacion la chica mientras desistia de sus intentos de que el Uchiha dijera otras 5 palabras en una oracion.

Dejando a esos dos de lado, vallamos con el heroe del colegio que corre como en Matrix, camara lenta y efecto de alta calidad que hace parecer que corre muy lento, pero enrealidad va rapido.

-¿Porque el tiempo se rarentizara a mi alrededor?-se cuestiono el joven mientras se salia del "Bullet Effect" y corria ya a velocidad normal, el castillo de Pein aun estaba lejos y el debia detenerle lo antes posible.

Mas su camino se vio bloqueado por el Agente D que alzo su mano en señal de Alto, mano que tenia la lengua de fuera.

-Oye eso es muy irrespetuoso de tu parte-reprocho el joven heroe mientras detenia su maratonico corrido.

-Soy un villano ¿Que esperabas?-dijo el Agende D quitandose la capucha rebelando...preparence fangirls, a Deidara con un traje identico al del famoso conquistador Napoleon Bonaparte incluyendo el sombrero de 3 galones y medio-Ahora preparate para tu extincion-le apunta acusadoramente y el suelo surgen miles de soldados todos armados hasta las muelas y apuntando al chico que quedo totalmente rojo por tantos Lasers apuntandole.

-Solo tengo una pregunta...

-Claro, ¿Quieres saber como logre encontrarte y preparar esta trampa? Es bastante interesante yo-

-En realidad, quiero saber ¿Porque el traje tan femenino?-cuestiona el chico extrañado.

-A facil mi tr...¡NO ES FEMENINO!-Grito furico mientras le apuntaba con enojo.

-Lo siento viejo...pero usar mallas es algo...pues gay-decia el chico convencido de sus palabras, no era que le gustase molestar a la gente homosexual, pero esta parecia la unica forma de salir entero sin parecer queso gruyer.

-No es gay, es el traje de un gran conquistador frances-se defendia el rubio mientras se abrazaba a si mismo suavemente viendose bastante "Asustado"-Sasori dijo que se me veia lindo-excuso.

-Pues...¿Sasori?-pregunta alzando la ceja suavemente dedicandole una mirada de duda.

-El es mi compañero-dijo con calma y Ryu movio su mano suavemente en señal de "Mas o menos" en representacion de lo que pensaba-¿Que? ¿No puedo tener un camarada con quien comparto cuarto?-dice enfadado.

-¿Es tu compañero de cuarto? ¿O tu camarada?-cuestiona cada vez mas convencido.

-Es...es mi amigo y compañero de cuarto ¿Esta bien?-la mirada que recibe no hace mas que enfurecerlo-Mira mocos yo-

El telefono de Deidara comienza a sonar y mira a Ryu pidiendole un segundo.

-Propio, yo aqui espero mi muerte-dice el educado joven mirando su espada queriendo averiguar como prender lo del sable laser de nuevo.

-¿Alo? ¿Sasori?-hablaba por su celular el artista explosivo-¿Si?...Oh, no no hay problema...dije que no hay problema...si...si cuidate...Aqui no, estoy torturando-decia suavemente sonrojado el artista-Ooh no te sientas mal...si, tambien te quiero-murmuro por lo bajito-Besos te cuidas-cuelga-¿Que?-pregunta extrañado ante las miradas de terror de sus ejercitos malvados-Ahora...!¿Pero que carajo?¡

Cuando el rubio volteo Ryu ya se habia oido aprovecho que todos los soldados chimeaban sobre Deidara y salio de alli como todo valiente corriendo por su vida.

-Jefe...creo que se escapo-exclamo el soldado de relleno 1.

-¿No me digas imbecil?-le respondio ironico su jefe mientras se daba una palmada y accidentalmente "Mordia" su propia frente-¡Mierda!

Mientras el Lider obserbava a los jovenes estudiantes desde sus super monitores, pero especialmente enfocaba a 9 con la Leyenda Jinchuruky bajo cada pantalla.

-El poder de las bestias crece mas rapido de lo que preevimos...por suerte el mas poderoso ya es casi nuestro-mira la pantalla en la que Naruto sigue corriendo en la rueda para hamster´s gigante-¿Que no se cansa ese idiota?-exclama sorprendido del aguante fisico del rubio-Pero da igual...no hay forma de que escape de alli antes de que-

-Jefe, el zorro a escapado-le informo Zetsu recien entrando a la oficina del jefe supremo.

-¡¿Que? ¡¿Como escapo de nuestro plan infalible?-cuestionaba el lider totalmente fuera de si.

-Pues...

Flashback

Naruto seguia corriendo como loco haciendo la rueda sacar humor de la velocidad a la que giraba.

-Ya casi, ya casi-decia el guero con la lengua de fuera de emocion pensando que se acercaba a la torre de Pein cada vez mas cuando en realidad no se movia ni un centimetro.

-¿Que haces Naruto-Kun?-pregunta Tobi apareciendo de la condenada nada mientras lo mira curioso.

-Corro a la torre de Pein a salvar a Hinata del violador compulsivo del hermano de Sasuke, Itachi por motivos que no comprendo-su voz estaba agitada por tanto correr.

-¿Y porque no te bajas de esa rueda para avanzar mejor?-le pregunta inocentemente mostrando su ojito feliz.

-...Eh...buena idea-dijo Naruto dandose cuenta de su situacion y se detuvo de golpe, mala idea, pues esto provoco que la rueda siguiera girando con Naruto atascado en ella-¡DATTEBAYOO!-gira descontroladamente por 10 minutos y luego sale disparado vomitando en el aire debido a tantas vuelvas, pero libre al fin.

Fin del Flashback}

-Y eso fue lo que paso-termino su relato la parte blanca de Zetsu-Me hubieran dejado comermela-exclamo furioso la parte negra.

-Maldicion, despedire a Tobi-se quejo el lider acariciando sus cienes suavemente mientras veia al Bicolor-¿Que estas esperando? ¿El año nuevo chino? ¡Ve por ese maldito zorro!-ordeno furico.

-Si señor!-pose militar y el hombre planta sale disparado a su labor.

-Las piezas se mueven como planeo...-dice Pein en tono de villano de videojuego, aunque eso era mentira pues de hecho nada a salido como el queria.

Ahora si vamos con el protagonista que tras su epopeyica y maratonica carrera al fin a llegado a los limites de Mordor...digo del castillo/fortaleza/centro de reuniones de Akatsuki.

-Te salvare Hinata-bramo con los ojos inyectados en conviccion mientras frente a el miles de guerreros, monstruos y demas entes aparecian listos para combatirlo pero el rubio no dio paso atras-Si se enfrentan a mi los destruire-dice con sus ojos rasgados y rojizos totalmente frios, pero de la nada el poder del Kyuby se acabo dejando a Naruto pequeño, solo y debil-...En estos momentos solo puedo decir...AAAAAAAH!-corre como alma que lleba el diablo evitando disparos, flechazos y flamasos mientras va a su mundo interno golpeando la jaula de Kyuby fuertemente-Haber maldito zorro ¿Que paso? ¿Me quieres muerto?-exclamba Naruto muy enfadado.

-¡Oye mocoso! ¿Sabes lo que es darte poder por 6 horas y media mientras corres como imbecil en una rueda para Hamster´s?-exclamaba el Kyuby con igual enojo mientras el llacia en su jaula todo cansado y debil-me agote, no me pidas milagros o me pongo en paro laboral ¿Eh?

-Oye, oye calma no hay que llegar a esos extremos-trato de calmar la situacion el Uzumaki mientras pensaba que hacer-¿Cuando podras darme mas poder?-pregunto muy calmado, no queria hacer enojar al zorrito de nuevo.

-Pues...mira dejame me como unos tacos, me tomo una ciestesita y quiza, y solo quiza en 3 o 4 horas-explico con calma.

-¡Maldito!-le apunta encarbonado.

-Mira, en vez de estar aqui apuntandome como idiota y sal a ver por donde corres-le reprocho el Kyuby.

Y que bueno que lo hizo porque el cuerpo de Naruto hiba directo a un despeñadero pero por hablar con Kyuby no se dio cuenta.

-¿No se supone que el tiempo se paraliza cuando tengo esos monologos?-se autocuestiona el chico mientras queda al borde del precipisio rodeado de enemigos y con 2 opciones, morir por los soldados o morir por las piedras, en ambas termina agujerado.

-¿Que haras Naruto?...¿Saltaras? ¿O te defenderas como hombre?-pregunta Pein apareciendo entre los soldados viendole con malvada mueca.

-Pues mira tu y los tuyos me haran toda clase de pruebas humillantes, asi que mejor salto-dicho esto salto por el acantilado dejando a todos Watafackeados.

-¡Maldito si lo hizo!-esclamo Pein pensando que a Naruto le faltaban pantalones para hacerlo-Dios mio, lo mate...¡Y sin extraerle al zorro!-se lamento el lider bajando la cabeza con triztesa...

Mientras en todo el mundo virtual todos los heroes sentian una fuerte punzada en el pecho casi como si algo malo hubiese pasado...

-Na...Naruto-Kun...-susurro Hinata en su prision viendo la luna con triztesa mientras se sujeta el pecho suavemente pensando que algo malo le paso a Naruto...

**Con esto terminamos por hoy...si soy MUY malvado muajajaja**

**Naruto: ¿Me matas?**

**Callate! no dire Spoilers!**

**Se despide su amigo y escritor**

**Jesus Hardy**


End file.
